Hidden Maiden
by RosetheWriter
Summary: How would things turn out if the Spring maiden was found? Who would be safe? Who would be in danger? Qrow and Ozpin realize the identity of the Spring Maiden.
1. A Strange Encounter

**Autumn- What's up people!? Whether you clicked this story by accident or you were bored enough to read it, I hope you end up enjoying the weirdness of what two VERY bored chicks decided to write together. (Yes it is a very weird story but it does get interesting probably around chapter four for all I know. Just know there is a plot hiding somewhere and if you don't agree tell me.)**

 **Lilac- You are giving away the story by talking! Just let them read!**

 **Qrow- Why am I here?**

 **Lilac- Because we love you and you're one of the author's favorite characters.**

 **Qrow- I don't believe you because Autumn is too Salty.**

 **Autumn- Let's just start the story.**

* * *

"Okay admit it, we're lost." The 20 year old girl stated. Wind brushed past the two ladies as the walked down an alleyway that seemed to be getting darker with the dimming lights. "You thought you knew where the new restaurant opened up but I think the farther we go we are going to end up running into some trouble like we always do."

"Oh stop it, you're making me nervous. We'll be fine. We're always fine." Reassured the other girl. She was always the one to try and make a situation more positive than it likely was. "Autumn, you always doubt me."

"Of course I do, Lilac! And I always seem to be right." Autumn crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Whatever _mom_." Lilac laughed.

"Okay it's always weird when you call me that. For the last time I'm your sister."

"It's a joke Autumn, calm down."

Just then some noise erupted from behind the two girls. They turned to witness something they shouldn't have; a man nearly beating another man to death.

"Hey! You'll kill him! Stop!" yelled Lilac. Autumn grabbed her arm as the man turned his attention to the two girls.

"We better run." Autumn whispered. "Or we'll be goners."

Lilac didn't seem to back down from the man's glare and he came charging after them. Autumn didn't want to see how the fight would end so she pulled Lilac into the nearest building. That building just so happened to be a bar.

"Are you crazy?! He's going to come in here and attack us!" Autumn shouted, wanting to slap her sister if it weren't for how scared she was. Lilac was going to rebuttal but the man came charging in. All of the sudden Lilac started using her hidden powers and making the room shift.

Another man who apparently was also in the room came up behind the murderous man, hit him in the head with a glass bottle and knocked him out.

"There is no need to start a battle young lady." The man said. "This guy wouldn't even be able to handle a fight."

"Well sure you knocked him out but he almost killed a guy outside the bar!" shouted Lilac.

"Yeah and you almost took the guy out with one magical hit later." The man looked her over. "Where did you get that kind of power?"

Lilac was quiet and Autumn looked at her, "Lilac? What is he talking about?"

"Nice to meet you Lilac, I'm Qrow. I'm not going to hurt you but I do know you are what they call 'the Spring maiden'. Are you aware of that?"

Lilac slowly nodded, a young boy came up from behind Qrow. "Umm can someone tell me what's going on?"

"I agree with the kid. What are you two talking about?" Autumn asked. Qrow looked at Lilac with a questioning stare and Lilac looked at the ground.

"I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself thank you very much!" said the boy and Autumn laughed.

"Oh okay. Sorry I didn't mean to strike a nerve. Hi, my name is Autumn." she held out her hand and the boy looked down. He shyly shook her hand.

"I'm Oscar." He mumbled.

"Okay, okay. How about we go somewhere to discuss this?" Qrow asked openly.

"Well we were about to go eat before we almost witnessed a murder..." Autumn said under her breath.

"Okay let's go back to my place and we can eat." Qrow said.

"Finally," Autumn and Oscar said in unison. They looked at each other. Autumn laughed and Oscar looked down again.

Qrow shook his head and smiled. "Okay let's go."

* * *

"Okay I invited you over... Shouldn't I be the one cooking?" Qrow asked Autumn.

"Well this doesn't seem to actually be your place; This is just a hotel room that has a kitchen to make dinner. You better like spaghetti and salad." Autumn said. "And I don't mind cooking, I'm a picky eater."

"You should have seen her the last time we actually went to a restaurant. She complained that they didn't use real meat." Lilac rolled her eyes.

"Well they didn't! It tasted like garbage and I'm not going to eat food I'm gonna get sick from!" Autumn spat as she set the table and passed out dinner.

"Well it smells good, thanks." Qrow took a flask out, "Cheers."

"Is that alcohol?" Autumn asked.

"No its Vitamin water. What do you think would be in this flask?" Qrow laughed. Autumn frowned and crossed her arms. Qrow just shrugged her off.

"Okay.. So who is talking first..? I would like to know what's really going on here." Oscar spoke out.

"Shouldn't you already know? Ozpin should have said at least a few things to you." spinning his fork around Qrow looked at his food skeptically as he mumbled to Oscar.

"Who's Ozpin?" Lilac and Autumn asked in unison.

Qrow and Oscar looked at each other. Oscar started flushing and Qrow released an uneasy breath.

"Don't worry about that sweethearts. Just worry about how we are going to keep Lilac safe. She has a price on her head along with those gifts of hers. Which, by the way, she needs to learn to use. You two looked like you were never trained to fight." stated Qrow. Lilac smiled in agreement and Autumn glowed in anger.

"Excuse me!? Don't go calling me sweetheart." Autumn snapped her fingers at him. "Well sorry we're not trained to fight, I actually rather get along with people instead of fighting them when I'm drunk which I can only assume you do if you carry that flask around. Lilac and I have been through a lot together and survived just fine so don't go telling me you can't tell me who this Ozpin is or who these people who want my sister's head on a stick are. I want someone to give me straight answers real quick. Oscar seems to know things, Lilac seems to know things, and you Mr. Birdbrain seem to know things. So someone better open their mouth and explain to me what's going on." Autumn shouted. Everyone looked at her wide eyed and she felt her face flush. "...sorry... It's been a long week..."

"Sure..." Qrow dragged the word out in the awkward silence. He began to explain to Autumn the story of the four Maidens and their powers. He also told both Lilac and Autumn about Ozpin being the former headmaster at Beacon.

"Wait! Autumn didn't we want to go to Beacon but we couldn't because of all that crap that happened to us? They told us we weren't qualified or something. I don't remember..." Lilac asked her sister and Autumn casted her gaze to the floor.

"So there's obviously more than one reason why you don't fight or even know how to. You couldn't make it into the school, could you weak stuff?" Qrow smirked. Autumn looked as if she could kill the man and make him burn in flames with her gaze.

"No, I couldn't feather face... But you wanna know what I can do right now!?" Autumn goes to get up to fight, Qrow seems to play along but Oscar and Lilac break it up.

"Geez, Autumn you don't have to be so rude to the guy." Lilac said, trying to calm her sister down.

"I think we all need to take a breather and just eat, okay?" Oscar replied and everyone sat back down.

"Hope you don't choke on your food." Autumn mumbled to Qrow and jabbed at her food.

"I'm not sure if I lost my appetite do to the lovely Blonde sitting next to me." Qrow quirked at Autumn.

She looked back down at her food angrily, "So I guess this means you eat like a bird. And by the way I dyed my hair ginger but it's fading so you need to get your eyes checked."

Lilac and Oscar looked at each other worriedly. Autumn and Qrow watched them, then Autumn decided to leave the room excusing herself.

"Sorry for my sister. She's not only overprotective but she has kinda been through a lot. I'd rather not talk about that though." Lilac began, "So you said I'm in danger? Are the other seasons in danger too? How do I stay safe? You were right, I don't actually know how to fight. And if anything involves leaving my sister behind, I can't do it because she's the only family I have."

"I'm sorry sweetheart but family or no family, your life is at stake. And right now you are too important to have a weak spot, that weak spot being your sister. They can use her against you at any time if they get their hands on you. I'll have enough on my plate looking over you and Oscar, I'm not sure I can babysit your sister too."

Just then a young girl came in. "Uncle Qrow? Who are these people?"

"Well Ruby, I would like you to meet Oscar and Lilac. Ozpin and the Spring maiden." Qrow introduced them. "Another girl might be coming back soon and her name is Autumn... She's just Lilac's sister. She's not a maiden."

"Oh... Well nice to meet you all. Doesn't having the Spring maiden save a lot of worry and time? You said we needed her in order to make sure the world doesn't, you know, get destroyed." Ruby asked.

"Well it's not that simple. We need to find a way to protect her now." Qrow said.

"I can't leave my sister behind though!" Exasperated Lilac. Ruby looked at her in a sad but knowing manner.

"I had to leave my sister. It was difficult for me to leave her, but I know that she's safe." Ruby said.

"I can't just leave her. She's all I have. It's always been the two of us against the world."

"I'm sorry Lilac." Qrow said.

Lilac glared at him.

"I don't care how important I am to you. I'm not leaving Autumn behind. So if you really need me, you'll have to drag me out of here kicking and screaming because I refuse to leave my sister."

"I have a plan." Ruby chimed in. Lilac and Qrow's attention was focused on Ruby. "We need to throw Salem off. We will have power in numbers, we can take Salem out by taking out any of her followers by dividing them and attacking one person at a time."

"Divide and conquer, not a bad idea." Qrow began to give the idea a little thought. "Only problem, Autumn and Lilac have no training."

"Then we train them. Stay low and plan, I guess. We can't split them up, we would do better having both of them." Ruby stated and Qrow started caving in. When it came to Ruby, Qrow would almost do anything.

"Okay to improve the plan a little more," Qrow began, "we make Autumn look like the Spring maiden." Everyone was looking at Qrow now and he started to explain his plan a little more. "If we ever get caught they will realize we have the Spring maiden. Why not give them the wrong season?"

"I'll do it!" Autumn came rushing into the room. "If it means staying with Lilac and looking out for her, I'll do anything. Show me how to fight Birdman."

"Since he's teaching us how to fight I don't think you should upset him. For all we know his temper is as bad as ours."

Qrow stared at Lilac. "You have a bad temper?"

"Yeah. It's not pretty when I'm angry." she said without a hint of humor. She had a stare that cut the room in half.

"I'll keep that in mind." Qrow looked away from her intimidating vibe. "So I need both little Ms. Sweetheart" Qrow pointed at Lilac, "and little Ms. Salty" Qrow pointed at Autumn, "to get ready to take notes."

"Ms. Sweetheart?" Lilac asked.

"And why am I Ms. Salty?!"Autumn exclaimed. "Okay… If it's because earlier… I have every right to just be mad at you."

Qrow just gave Autumn a look. "No you don't Salty and to start this whole thing off we need to start off simple. We will have to learn what your semblances are, how we can make Autumn look like the spring maiden, and basic combat skills."

"We could dye her hair again." Lilac suggested.

"I'm guessing you two are twins?" Qrow asked and the sisters nodded their heads. "Okay then your semblances should almost be the same. It's not like that for me and Raven but it might be for you two. So we can definitely trick Salem with you two."

"You have a twin sister named Raven?" Autumn looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah, why?" Qrow shrugged.

"What was up with your parents and bird names? I might start believing you when you tell me that you can also transform into a bird" Autumn said sarcastically and Qrow got quiet. "oh crap you turn into a crow don't you?"

Qrow looked at Autumn annoyed. "I would laugh if you were the Spring maiden because you are anything but a time of new life and happiness. The name Autumn suites you. Life begins to die with you around."

Lilac glared at him.

"I suggest you keep those comments to yourself. Life doesn't die with autumn it helps the world prepare for new life in the spring." Snapped Lilac.

"I'm not about to have this argument with you sweetheart. She insults me, she better prepare to get a taste of her own medicine." Qrow said.

"Arguing isn't going to help us become stronger." Lilac said.

"Okay, okay. But tell your sister to keep her opinions of me to herself." Qrow started. "Now we need to really think out how we can convince Salem that Autumn is Spring."

"Haha. Okay but what if I had something nice to say about you?" Autumn asked.

"Are you really about to get off topic Salty?" Qrow rolled his eyes. "As if you would say something nice at this point. You are worse than Raven."

"Okay, fine! In order to prove that I can get along with you to save the world, I will say something nice and mean it!" Autumn sat there to actually think of what to say and Qrow just rolled his eyes. Before Qrow told her to just give up Autumn spoke up, "I'm strangely attracted to you."

Everyone in the room went silent and looked at her. Lilac seemed to be containing laughter; she knew her sister too well. Ruby just had her mouth hanging open. Qrow's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he just sort of sat there with eyes wide open. Oscar's whole demeanor seemed to have fallen and Autumn turned to him, "Don't worry short stuff, you are something I would want to take off the candy shelf."

Lilac couldn't contain herself any longer and she burst out laughing. Ruby seemed to have fainted. Qrow threw something at Autumn and Oscar flushed.

"Are you done?" Qrow glared at Lilac. He could tell by the smirk on her face that she wasn't going to stop laughing any time soon. "Let's figure out training arrangements in the morning. Right now we will figure out who's sleeping where. But before that. Autumn…"

"Yes, bird brain?"

"Would you like some coffee?" Qrow asked.

"This late at night? I'm afraid if I drink it now I will be up all night."

"What if you drink it from my mouth? Like a mama bird-"

"No!" both Lilac and Autumn shouted.

"I think I'm done with the bird references." Autumn said tiredly.

"Well finally. I was wondering how many of those lame jokes you were gonna keep putting out there." Qrow stated. "Now that I got you to stop being so sassy, let's discuss room arrangements."

"I'm with Lilac." Autumn announced.

"Of course you are, that's what I'm getting at" Qrow said. "We need to keep you hidden also. That's where the problem starts. If we get an extra room and are discovered by Salem or any of her following minions, things might not end well if we don't finish planning or train. We need to keep you both on the down low."

"I'm still going to share a room with Lilac." Autumn crossed her arms.

Qrow rolled his eyes, "How does sleeping on the floor of mine and Oscar's room sound?"

"Wait… You already planned on me being here?" Oscar asked.

"Ozpin told me ahead of time about what might happen if I ran into you, yes." Qrow answered. "But now we are also going to share a room with these lovely ladies so they can be trained to fight a criminal master mind."

"So long as I get a blanket and pillow." Autumn yawned.

"That's fine," Lilac yawned, "I think I'm gonna fall asleep standing here."

Qrow stood, "Okay let's get some shut eye. There's going to be a long day of training tomorrow."

Autumn, Lilac, Oscar, and Qrow walked to their new room. Ruby went back to her room to explain the situation to her teammates.

"Blanket, pillow, I want sleep." Autumn demanded.

"You are going to be a pain in my a-" Qrow started but was cut off by Oscar.

"Here, you can have my spare." Oscar held out the blanket and pillow. Autumn flushed.

"I ship it." Lilac whispered.

"What?" Qrow asked.

"Nothing." Lilac said. She was trying not to giggle like a schoolgirl.

Qrow gave her a weird look. "Okay then. Let's get some shut eye before I lose my mind."

"Awesome! Night everyone!" Autumn plopped on the floor.

"Good night!" Lilac said.

"More like good luck to me." Qrow mumbled.

"Goodnight." Oscar flushed and went in his bed and slept.

This began the new journey of the hidden maiden...with friends.


	2. Get up Maggots! We're training

**Lilac- Chapter 2!**

 **Autumn- Remember RWBY volume 2? Yes this chapter is going to be fun like this… Until chapter 3 where things… you know… break feels…**

 **Qrow- Break feels?**

 **Autumn- Yes. Kill feels. They will die.**

 **Lilac- Yes, well we are going to say that this chapter is WAY more fun than… fun things.**

 **Qrow- Sounds like it…**

 **Oscar- I agree with Lilac.**

 **Qrow- Of course you do.**

 **Lilac- Don't be rude Qrow!**

 **Qrow- Whatever you say Sweetheart.**

 **Autumn- Time to get this show on the road!**

 **Lilac- Enjoy this chapter! Because they might get more serious after this..**

 **Qrow- Probably because we are in the middle of a war.**

 **Autumn- How do you know it's the middle of the war and not close to the end or just begining of a long war? Don't be an amateur Qrow. War is crazy.**

 **Qrow- That's why you should take them seriously.**

 **Lilac- Enjoy the story!**

* * *

By the time morning came around, Autumn was up making breakfast. It was 6 AM so she was the only one awake… Or so she thought.

"What are you up to?" Qrow asked.

Holding a frying pan, Autumn gave him a weird look, " What does it look like?"

"Didn't know you were such an early bird." Qrow replied.

"Okay, it's not funny when you make bird jokes. Only I can do that, even though I said I would stop." Autumn sighed. "Anyway, what are you doing up?"

"I'm just seeing how well you're taking things." Qrow offered and when Autumn looked at him confused he continued, "I mean, do you realize what you agreed to? You'll be bait for Salem. She's not your walk in the park villain. She _**can**_ and _**will**_ kill you."

"And I remember saying that I don't care, I'm protecting Lilac." Autumn argued. "With the way you make it sound, it seems we have a war on our hands and I'm not going to sit idly by as so many people die for our sakes. I want part of this fight. I might as well help because I have nothing else to live for or do with my life anyway. I _**can **_ and _**will**_ help."

"I'll check back on this statement later when you have to do the work. You say you want to help but you have no training or experience, that's just going to make things harder on you." Qrow emphasized. Autumn went quiet and Qrow just let her make pancakes.

After a while of silence, Autumn spoke up, "I will admit I'm scared but that does not change my mind… Or at least not now. I lied when I said I didn't have anything to live for, I actually have a lot, but I care too much about people to let that stop me right now."

Qrow looked down at the plates that Autumn set around the dining table. "I didn't see you as the type of person to be so open about your life decisions. I could have sworn you were not my biggest fan yesterday but now you all the sudden you're being so… friendly? I don't get you."

"Sometimes we don't get people, " Autumn began,"Qrow, I'm going to have to get along with you at some point anyway, so let's start now. I admit I'm defensive but you are not a bad guy. I've been around some bad guys, especially drunks, and you are not really like them. Just promise me that once we trick Salem or whatever, that you will look over my sister. If I can get you to promise anything, help her."

"Well that's a noble wish." Qrow pointed out, "But if you were to ask for something for yourself, what would it be?"

Autumn just looked at him again. She wasn't expecting that question and even Qrow told her he was just curious so she actually thought about it. "I want to make movies when, or if I get older. I want to show the world a new perspective, or really, show them what the world is already about. I did want to adopt kids when I got older. I don't think I will find anyone in a relationship, so I've practically given up that idea. After a while you stop caring about that stuff."

Qrow laughed a little at her answer because she seemed to have really wanted to go into detail. "Next you will be giving me your life story."

"I lived in a foster home with what I considered 3 brothers and two sisters. My foster parents were nice but stressed out a lot because of all the kids they had to watched. When I was 13 I found out that I had a twin sister and went looking for her and found her. I had problems staying in school once I found her and could not make up an application to Beacon so I never went. I take almost any job I can get to provided for my sister and I. Now I'm living with a bird and a boy 5 years younger than me I assume."

"I didn't say tell me your life story…" Qrow mumbled, "But that explains why you were so mean to me yesterday…. You'll learn now that's the closest thing you will get to an apology."

Autumn laughed and Ruby came into the room. "Why are you two up?"

Qrow and Autumn laughed but it was Qrow who changed the subject, "We have pancakes if you want any. How's your team holding up?"

"I gave them the updated news. Jaune said if any new person needs help, he will gladly provide it." Ruby stated.

Lilac and Oscar came into the room. Lilac turned to Autumn, "We were so worried! We woke up and you two weren't there!" she exclaimed.

"Just making pancakes." Autumn held up a plate full of the delicious food. "Eat up everyone. I'm also cutting fruit so we don't just eat a bunch of dough."

"That's an interesting way of putting it." Oscar said. Everyone sat down but Ruby went to inform her team that there were pancakes that needed eating. She also was giving everyone a heads start because someone named Nora apparently eats pancakes very fast.

There was a question on almost everyone's mind but Oscar seemed to be the one to ask it, "So, umm, Qrow?"

Qrow turned to looked at him and raised a brow, "What is it short stuff?"

Autumn giggled, Lilac laughed at Autumn's laugh, and Oscar shyly continued, "How is this training going to work?"

"Thought you might ask." Qrow replied, "I'm going to have one on one training until we are ready to work as a team. I need to activate your aura, then we can work on semblance. We are also going to test out some weapons until we see which one suits you guys best. But Oscar, you're stuck with the cane. You'll be glad for that one day."

"I want a grappling hook that is also a gun." Lilac said.

"Can I have repulsors like Iron man?" Autumn began, "oh! What about Captain America's shield? No wait! I want a suit like Falcon! That thing is awesome. But then you have Ant man, Spider-Man, Loki's staff, or well any superhero power I guess."

"Are you making this stuff up as you go?" Qrow asked bewildered.

"I got it!" Autumn exclaimed. "Batman's utility belt."

Autumn crossed her arms in satisfaction and Qrow rolled his eyes, "That's not how this works Autumn. It's not a game."

"I know but I love messing with you." Autumn smiled.

"Can I go first?" Lilac asked.

Qrow smiled, "I rather you go first than your.. Interesting sister. Besides, you need the most protection right now."

"Aww! Qrow's going to be like Lilac's guardian angel or something. Have fun with feathers sis," Autumn joked.

"I swear I will never understand you and you drive me insane." Qrow grumbled. "I thought you were done with the awful bird jokes."

Autumn pouted, "Why won't you just let me live!?"

Qrow let out an exaggerated breath, "Everyone pack something to drink and a small snack. I have no idea how long we will be out training in the forest."

Ruby walked in with her team "Can we join you Uncle Qrow?"

"Yes. You can help train." Qrow answered.

Everyone finished their pancakes, packed up, and headed off to train.

* * *

As Qrow and Lilac went on their life changing field trip. Autumn and Oscar began their training with Ruby and her friends.

Qrow was trying to explain Auras and Semblances to Lilac but she was too busy picking flowers.

Qrow glanced over at Lilac. "Did you hear anything that I just said?"

"Yes. It's very important information. Can we start fighting?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Before you can start fighting you have to be able to use your Semblance and control your Aura."

"Why?"

"It's important."

"I know that. But why do I have to learn it?"

Qrow was losing his patience.

"It will save your life on the battlefield."

"Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"Because you weren't paying attention, you were picking flowers."

"I don't understand."

"Maybe if you paid attention you would know more."

Lilac crossed her arms, "I thought I was here to learn how to fight not sit back and listen to a bunch of words. I'm a visual learner. Don't tell me about aura, show me aura. Same thing goes for semblance."

"I can't show you my semblance but I can probably unlock yours. But first I will have to unlock your aura."

"Why can't you show me your semblance?"

"Did you not get the part where we are unlocking your aura? Anyway I'm not important right now, you are. So let's just worry about that."

"I'll let you unlock my aura…. Whatever that means, but I want to know your semblance."

"Misfortune."

"What?"

"My semblance is misfortune."

"That's unfortunate."

Qrow gave her a look of disbelief, "I…. You are not even taking this seriously are you? I've watched people go into harm's way. I've lost things I can't replace. I can't control my semblance like you will be able to. It's uncontrolled and happens whenever it feels like."

"That's… Not good."

Qrow looked to the ground, "No it's not."

"Some misfortunes bring success. Something's gained are a man's loss."

Qrow looked up at Lilac. His face showed pain but it was quickly covered and his features were unreadable after that.

"I grew up with a foster family. I had two parents, a sister, and a dog. My Dad was a huntsmen and I was taught from a young age to help people without question. When I was 13 I found out I had a twin and that I was...different. Autumn found me and we started traveling together. After that I felt the maiden's power given to me one day when I was helping a group of homeless people. I gave them food and…well you get my point. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for your misfortune but the quote I just said stands by its word. I believe you will be successful and that can only mean things will someday get better."

"I asked your sister this question earlier and now I'm going to ask you…. Do you realize what you agreed to?"

Lilac was quiet for a moment but mumbled, "I mean, I guess…?"

"Every life on the planet depends on our 'success'. But this also means you might have to lose your sister. Are you prepared for that?"

"No."

Qrow didn't respond to that and he decided to change the subject. "I'm going to unlock your aura now. Close your eyes and focus."

Qrow unlocked her aura and started to explain Auras again. "It's like a force field. Or rather, a last defense. Do you get it this time?"

"I think so."

"You think so, huh? Well okay. I guess that works as an answer for now." Qrow shrugged. "Now let's get you a weapon."

"Can we make a grappling hook that's also a gun?"

"We'll start off with the hook and add the gun later. Starting one weapon at a time will help for now."

"What about my semblance?"

"You will discover that when you truly need it. Or, that's how it works in some cases. Your semblance activates almost unconsciously… from what I know. Again, mine doesn't work like that."

"Now what?"

"You got your wish. Training finally begins."

"Yay!"

* * *

"So what do you think Qrow and Lilac are doing?" Autumn asked. She was kind of jealous of her sister in all honesty. Autumn was missing an opportunity to mess with Qrow and it almost bothered her… Almost. She did however have Ruby's enjoyable team and innocent little Oscar to keep her mind from drifting too far into thought about what she talked to Qrow about in the morning. Having her sister train with Qrow without her only reminded her that everything that was happening was real. She might actually sacrifice herself for her sister and the world. She really needed to get her mind off of the current situation. Already she started to feel anxious.

"I bet they're not going to have as much fun as us! Right guys!?" Nora boasted.

"Yeah we are a pretty awesome team and you two are just about to learn how cool we are." Jaune proclaimed.

"Here," Ren turned toward Oscar and Autumn. "I will unlock both your aura's. Stand still, close your eyes, and focus."

"Actually," Ruby went up to Oscar. "I'll get Oscar."

Autumn and Oscar's auras were unlocked and Autumn jumped around excitedly. "Does this mean I'm a superhero now!? I want to fly! It would be super cool!"

"That's not how this works." Ren stated the obvious.

"Yeah. I thought the same thing in a way but aura is really just a force field. So I guess that's cool." Jaune said.

"Oh.." Autumn replied. "Force field sounds pretty sweet too."

"Yeah, I use it as all the time as a last resort. That's why i'm not afraid to let my down my defenses." Jaune shrugged.

"Jaune… that's not a really good idea." Ruby mused.

"I'm kidding!" Jaune laughed. "No, but seriously guys, auras are important."

"Sounds like it…" Oscar said.

"Oh! I want to ask this...hmm.. how do I put it..?" Ruby seemed to think deeply on a question on her mind. "Is it true you have… Ozpin-"

"How did you know about that!?" Oscar shouted.

"About what?" Autumn looked between Ruby and Oscar. "What about having Ozpin… the headmaster…? What about Ozpin?"

"He's missing… we can't find him." Ruby covered. Oscar looked down feeling guilty and Autumn could tell.

"Missing or dead?" Autumn asked, crossing her arms.

"No." Oscar mumbled.

"What?" Autumn looked at him confused.

Everyone was quiet. Autumn felt like she was ready to tear something apart. She knew that she was being left out. Oscar seemed to be arguing with himself as Ruby started Autumn with a couple of weapons.

"Okay… so none of the weapons we tried so far seem to be working… umm.." Ruby looked at her scythe. "I mean my weapon is also a gun…"

"Well that's cool, but I can't even handle a toothpick." Autumn mumbled.

"Oh! We haven't tried that!" Ruby laughed.

Autumn signed and laid on the ground. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

"Okay, so tell me again why you just so happen to have a bag full of weapons?" Lilac asked.

"I was a teacher at Signal Academy. So in order to train the kids, I had to have the weapons." Qrow said. "So...you want a grappling hook that is also a gun?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm not even going to argue." Qrow pulled out a grappling hook. "Okay I'm going to show you how to turn this," Qrow held up the hook, "Into a real weapon."

"Isn't it already a weapon.?"

"Yes… but we are going to make it a little special."

"It's not going to be like the 'Daddy loves you' kind of special is it?"

Qrow looked at her shocked, "Not by a long shot."

"So it will be able to shoot things then?"

"This might take a while…" Qrow mumbled. It took a couple of hours to construct the weapon. Some of the finishing touches had to be done in the city in order to complete the welding. You'd think it would be easy since Qrow has a Mary Poppins bag full of weapons and construction manuals but it wasn't.

Once the finished product was done, Lilac started flinging it at practice targets that Qrow set up. (They were trees with spray paint on them.) "I think I'm getting good at this." Lilac cheered.

"Yeah, just make sure none of the Grimm are moving or fighting back and you can actually win against anything coming your way." Qrow rolled his eyes. "Now will you let me show you how to use that thing?"

"Sure Mr. Know it all." Lilac shot.

Qrow let out a sigh of annoyance, "Can you please try to be nicer? I mean, I thought your sister was the salty one."

"I'm not salty. I'm sassy. There's a difference."

"Oh please care to…. Not explain. We have to start on this training. The sooner, the better."

"Why?"

"People's lives are at stake and you are asking this question after we already went over this yesterday. If this is how it's going to be the first day, we are in for a lot of trouble when Salem comes around."

"Why?"

"Are you asking this on purpose? I swear I'm losing my mind with you kids."

* * *

"No, we are not talking about that!" Jaune argued.

"Why not!?" Ruby yelled.

"Because Ozpin!" Jaune shouted.

"Don't bring him up!" Ruby nearly pulled her hair out with frustration. Jaune did not want to talk about his first days at Beacon, being that it was his first days of training, because he never told anyone, let alone Ozpin, about sneaking into the school. Ruby argued that it didn't matter at this point because Beacon is gone. They couldn't seem to stop arguing.

Autumn and Oscar were chilling in the background pulling grass out of the ground. Autumn was still upset and curious about Ozpin so she started planning a way to get poor little Oscar to talk.

"They're a unique team.." Autumn tried breaking the silence between her and Oscar.

"Yeah…"

"Does that make us a team?" Autumn poked Oscar's shoulder. He looked at her bemused. "You know. Teams of 4. They are a team. Qrow, Lilac, you, and me can be a team."

"Sure, I guess." Oscar looked away.

"Team… Q… O… A...L... Cool. But it also makes me think of the word quail. Team QOAL." Autumn announced to basically air. Oscar seemed to be mumbling to himself and Autumn didn't want to give up on figuring things out but she also knew she had to focus on picking a weapon some time soon.

Autumn went over to the second bag full of weapons. Qrow and Lilac had the other one. As everyone else was focus in what they were doing, Autumn picked up a stick from the ground, and took off in the woods. She had no idea what she was doing but between being ignored by Oscar, listening to Ruby and Jaune argue, or sit there and watch as Ren and Nora discussed a better weapon option for her, she just wanted to walk away from everything. Living with a large family growing up she had been used to this kind of situation, but right now she wanted to think for herself. In the woods she started walking her stick against tall weeds. Why? She had no idea. Ignoring everyone, she used weeds as target practice until someone noticed she left.

* * *

Qrow finally convinced Lilac to listen, though she wasn't fully giving him attention to everything he was saying. "Did you at least get the part where I said 'be careful in how you fling your wrist'?"

Lilac nodded and Qrow signed in relief. Qrow began to show her a couple techniques and moves she could use for the day's practice. After a while Lilac started to get a hang of what she was doing. Qrow turned to her, "Okay, you seem to be getting it. I'm going to check how everyone else is doing and I will be back. You continue to practice those moves on these trees. Okay?"

"Yeah and hopefully by the time you get back I can win the war." Lilac joked.

Qrow rolled his eyes and headed off to Ruby. He flew through the woods and landed by Ruby. He went over to Ruby and broke her fight off with Jaune.

"But Uncle Qrow, he won't listen!" Ruby argued.

"Why should I listen!? You keep insulting my methods anyway!" Jaune exclaimed.

"That's because you have no method!" Ruby threw her arms up.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez you kids are the reason I drink!" Qrow pushed the two away from each other and looked around. "Okay, we have Ozpin arguing with himself, and the two love birds talking about whose weapon is better, but where is Salty?"

"Oh… umm… dang it…" Jaune said giving the area a glance over.

Ruby bit her lip anxiously, "She did seem upset about us not telling her about Ozpin…"

"She what?" Qrow said angrily.

Ruby and Jaune looked at each other nervously. Qrow walked over to Oscar and lifted him off the ground, dragging him in the woods with his in search for Autumn.

Autumn walked through the woods and found an open plain. The plain just so happened to be where Lilac was. "Hey Sis!" Autumn called.

"Oh.. Where's Qrow? He just left to check on you, so he might not know you are here." Lilac warned.

"I know but I had to walk away. I couldn't do anything right. No one's weapon seemed to be a fit… I need like a stick… That's sharp." Autumn said.

"Like a spear or a sword?"

"Hmm… I didn't think of that… good idea!" Autumn laughed.

* * *

"Qrow! Let go of my arm! Even Ozpin is telling you off right now!" Oscar shouted, pushing at Qrow's hand grip.

"Yeah well Autumn seems to be curious about him!" Qrow snapped. "I knew this was a trap!"

"Wait what?" Oscar asked.

"Autumn and Lilac might be working for Salem." Qrow announced. Oscar looked shocked and mumbled something to Ozpin about not believing either of them. Qrow continued, "Think about it. They show up at the same bar we are supposed to meet, its obvious that Lilac is spring and she shows her powers right away, she doesn't take my lessons seriously, and now Autumn is asking questions about Ozpin. It might be Salem's plan to have these two girls find us and question us until they know everything so they can report it to Salem. Salem must have found the Spring maiden before us and has convinced her to join her side."

"Lilac doesn't take you seriously?" Oscar asked.

"Really? That's what you got out of what I just said."

"You and Ozpin might be overthinking this." Oscar stated.

Qrow looked at him annoyed, "So Ozpin agrees with me but the 15 year old know it all doesn't. I can live with that."

Oscar fumed, "Excuse me but I wanted no part of any of this! Autumn and Lilac both seem to care about people and trying to protect them. Not only that but Autumn made pancakes and did she poison that food? No so I think you are over thinking it. Both of you."

"What about Autumn asking about Ozpin?"

"I think I would be curious too… besides, who would believe a voice in my head is a Headmaster at a school to fight bad guys."

"Are you purposely taking this as a joke? Did Ozpin put you up to this? Look what I know is that at first no one could find the Spring maiden and all of the sudden she is running into us. I don't know if Ozpin has told you this but things don't just work out for me, okay? I am bad luck and there is no way that I could be lucky enough to have one good thing happen."

"You are selling yourself short." Oscar crossed his arms.

"My semblance is misfortune. Nothing good has ever happened to me and nothing good will ever happen to me." Qrow turned to Oscar with pain flashing over his face. He quickly covered it up and Oscar looked at the ground. Ozpin still had yet to tell Oscar everything.

"Okay, try that again, but this time don't hurt yourself." Lilac instructed. Autumn had found a plain metal pipe in Qrow's bag. (He didn't seem to have any swords.) And now Lilac was trying to help Autumn with… Well everything.

"I'm right next to the tree and I've missed it with every swing." Autumn argued.

"Well maybe this time it will work. You only tried it 3 times. Try again." Lilac suggested. Autumn swung again and hit the tree. Only problem was, the pipe bounced off the tree and hit her in the face.

Qrow just so happened to walk up at that point with Oscar. "What's going on?" Qrow asked.

"Umm… Autumn wants to learn how to use a sword... But it didn't work out." Lilac responded.

"But that's a pipe?" Oscar pointed out.

"Okay… Let's go get her some ice." Qrow said as he lifted Autumn off the ground and threw her over his shoulder.

"I'm dying." Autumn mumbled and Lilac laughed. Over his shoulder Autumn got Lilac's attention. She pointed to Qrow's flask and Lilac knew just what to do, she grabbed the flask and hid it in her own bag. Oscar gave them both a questioning look and both girl gave signs to show him to be quiet.

Autumn's face was already bruising and puffing up. There was a cut on her face and it looked like she got in a fight with a squirrel. Once they reached town, Qrow gave her a wipe to clean off her face, bandage wrap to cover it, and a bag of ice.

"Oscar, taking the girls back to the hotel and I will go get Ruby." Qrow stated.

"Wait! Can't you just call her from your-" Oscar went to ask Qrow but Qrow cut him off.

"I don't know where my phone is so take them back to the hotel." Qrow said and walked off. Oscar didn't argue and began walking away with Autumn and Lilac. Once they were out of ears reach, Qrow pulled out his phone to call Ruby. "Oscar, Lilac, and Autumn are heading back to the hotel. I told them I was going to get you but I want to put my theory to the test whether we trust these two or not. I will be watching to see if they try to kidnap Oscar and if any problems come up I will contact you again. Be on your way to the hotel now."On the other end Ruby agreed and Qrow began to watch them as a bird.

* * *

Autumn turned to Lilac, "Do you still have it?"

"Yes." Lilac giggled.

Oscar looked at them skeptical and nervous, "Have what?"

"The flask!" Autumn and Lilac laughed.

"What about it? Why did you even take it?"

"So we can burn it and make s'mores." Lilac stated.

"Don't mind me asking, but why?" Oscar asked.

"I wanted s'mores. AND all that alcohol is bad for you so we're helping him."

"Because why not." Autumn answered.

"Umm… I don't think he will be happy about this…" Oscar said uneasy. The sisters laughed about went to an open area to make a pit. They used fire dust and put it over the flask. It began to burn and the girls pulled out s'mores.

"Where did you even get everything you needed for s'mores? Did you have it in your bag the whole time!?" Oscar freaked out.

"We were planning on doing this since we knew he had a flask. S'mores are awesome." Autumn handed Oscar a s'more. He took it and shrugged.

After a while they headed back to the hotel. With a very angry…. Bird…. Following in suit.

* * *

Once they were back at the hotel, Qrow was waiting for them at the door. Autumn and Lilac looked at each other nervously because they noticed how angry Qrow was. Oscar seemed to be stuck in the middle of this… special situation.

"So you two not only decided to steal my flask, but you used it to make s'mores. You burned it. I had to deal with trying to train Lilac, who totally ignored me, and Autumn kept asking questions she has no part of and took off without anyone noticing. Do any of you realize the what we are up against out there? What Salem has planned? We are about to fight a war and this is how seriously you are going to take it?" Qrow fumed.

"We made you a s'more." Lilac said and held out the treat.

Qrow grabbed it, ate it, and continued to look at the girls with an intimidating glare but continued, "I will admit that was delicious, but again, how seriously are you taking this war?"

"I have a hard time taking anything seriously. Actually when I'm most afraid, in order to not be afraid, I turn my fears into a joke. We all know that Grimm sense our fear or whatever so I think the best way to show no fear is to turn it into laughter. Like hysteria." Autumn shrugged.

"That's sounds like something an insane person would say." Qrow stated. "Whatever works for you I guess. But can we at least start taking things a little more seriously? This is war. I hate to say this to ya but war is hell."

"Qrow, it just seems unrealistic." Autumn mumbled.

Qrow looked at her in distaste, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just think about it! We haven't fought all our lives! We got stuck with the stupid little things in life like cleaning jobs in order to stay alive! Now all of a sudden we have to fight to the death against very powerful people AND Grimm. So you tell me why we are not taking this death trip so seriously!" Autumn screamed.

"Weren't you the girl who told me this morning that she would fight to save everyone even if it cost her life!" Qrow spat back.

"I am trying but I suck with all weapons and no one else is taking me seriously either!" Autumn cried.

"WOULD YOU TWO _**STOP ARGUING**_?!" Lilac shouted, glaring at them.

Qrow and Autumn went quiet. Lilac stood there with an angry, but sad expression on her face. Oscar was the one to get everyone to calm down, "Let's put today behind us. It was a learning experience okay? Let us just move on from this point. Autumn, Don't give up on the first day. Lilac, could you please try to be easier on Qrow by listening more? And Qrow, take it easy on them, no one is prepared for any of what is about to happen. I mean, I had some random voice in my head tell me to leave everything I know and love then fight in a war I wanted no part of."

"Wait what?" Autumn asked extremely confused.

Oscar looked at her but ignored her question, "So let's put today aside and start over tomorrow and try harder."

Ruby showed up and the conversation ended there. Qrow took her into the other room to talk as Oscar, Autumn, and Lilac went to bed. After a couple of hours, Qrow went to sleep as well. That ended the first training day.


	3. Time for School

**Qrow: You guys are still writing this story?**

 **Autumn: Yup!**

 **Lilac: It's not bad. It's a work in progress.**

 **Qrow: You mean it's a hot mess but sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.**

 **Lilac: I'm taking your flask again. This time you're not getting a s'more.**

 **Qrow: Thanks for the heads up this time. Now I know I have to buy a new one.**

 **Autumn: Qrow! Just play your part in the story, okay!?**

 **Qrow: Oh yeah, I forgot, I have to be the jerk who hates you or whatever but for some reason I trust your crazy twin. *turns to Lilac* But I don't actually think you're crazy, you really are a sweetheart. I just don't understand my character's part half the time. Why do I have to be the one that doesn't trust Autumn? Why can't Oscar do it?**

 **Oscar: Because, I'm the cute innocent one and we need the drama on Autumn's character for later when something happens. You know the part where-**

 **Autumn, Lilac, and Qrow: No spoilers!**

 **Qrow: Okay wow, fine. Aren't I the special one.**

 **Lilac: Like a special little snowflake.**

 **Autumn: Next chapter!**

* * *

A few weeks later Lilac's training was improving. She had been working her hardest and had actually started listening to Qrow. Qrow was still not trusting Autumn but at this point he had more confidence in Lilac. Something was still off with Autumn in Qrow's opinion. After all the weeks spent training, Lilac was getting better with her weapon. Autumn was still training with Ruby's group because Qrow wanted to make sure that Lilac was better fit for fighting due to her powers she had to learn to use.

So today things were going to be a little bit different because today Qrow was going to help Lilac use her maiden powers.

"So what you are going to do is-" Qrow said but was cut off by Lilac.

"Use my magical maiden powers."

"...Correct… but how are you going to do that?"

"By doing this!" Lilac exclaimed and began to use her powers. Plants began to pull out of the earth attacking the tree targets and destroying them. More trees grew and took their place. She made the earth quake as she shifted the plates of the earth's ground. Her power was strong but it started to be uncontrollable for her. She began losing her focus, causing her to be pulled with the earth and she flew into a tree. Everything went back to the way it was and Lilac was unconscious on the ground.

Qrow yelped and ran to her side worried, "I told her to be careful!" He picked her up bridal style and rushed her to the village. Before he could could reach the hospital, he ran right into a blond… That blond was Yang.

"Yang… Your arm..?" Qrow looked at her dazed.

"Yes I put on a new hand… why are you carrying an unconscious chick? Are you that desperate to pick someone up, you knocked them out?" She looked at him skeptical.

Qrow looked at Yang with his jaw dropped but he answered her with, "Actually this is… what's your favorite fairy tale?"

Thus another discussion about the war erupted.

* * *

Back at the hotel Qrow had finished explaining everything to Yang. Lilac was peacefully sleeping on a bed as the two discussed what had been going on since Ruby left home.

"And so this chick is the Spring maiden?" Yang asked.

"Oh! So you were listening. That's great." Qrow said sarcastically. "She is and she passed out during training. She is still not used to her 'extra' abilities."

"So when do Ruby and the gang get back?" Yang said looking at a passed out Lilac.

"Hopefully in a few moments. It depends if they can actually get anywhere with Autumn's training. Oscar has been doing pretty well but Autumn still has a slip up every once in a while. Nora seems to always take care of that though." Qrow shrugged.

The two sat in silence for a little while until Yang spoke up again, "How are you doing with all of this?"

"I didn't know my opinion really mattered but I will be honest. The plan that Ozpin and I made was supposed to have taken place a while ago. Our plans changed when Lilac showed up and now we are making it up as we go. It would be easier if I could actually talk to Ozpin instead of playing telephone with this kid but I'm just surprised at Salem hasn't made her move yet. I bet she is just waiting till we make ours but we've never seen her do something like this before. When ever she does strike, we might not be able to take her with long we have waited so far." Qrow answered and Yang looked down.

Yang looked at him then and questioned, "Its only barely been 2 months and this time we have the Spring maiden. We also have a plan to throw Salem off balance, shouldn't that be enough?"

"That is what I'm not so sure about. You see, I'm not sure if I trust Lilac's sister as much as I trust Lilac. For all we know she has made a deal with Salem to protect her sister from what is about to happen." Qrow stated.

"What makes you say that? What makes you think she even knows Salem?"

"She asks too many questions." Qrow said sarcastically. "I don't know she just comes off differently but I know I don't trust her."

Just then Ruby burst through the door and jumped into her sister's arms, "Yang! I saw your bike out! You're here!"

Yang pulled her sister off her for a moment, slapped her, and then processed to hug her again, "You just took off after writing some stupid letter! But I'm glad you are okay."

Ruby looked at her sister with tears in her eyes but she was smiling, "I'm glad you're okay too Yang."

Ren, Nora, and Jaune came in the room with small smiles on their faces as they greeted Yang.

"So are you willing to join us on our mission?" Jaune asked.

"So long as we take down the White Fang while we are at it, then yes." Yang crossed her arms.

Everyone seemed to shyly agree. Autumn and Oscar walked in then. Them seemed to be in a heated discussion but stopped when they noticed Yang. Lilac woke up then too.

"You… Are Yang…?" Oscar said hesitantly.

"Umm, yes. You must be Oscar." Yang held out her hand and Oscar shook it reluctantly.

"Nice to meet you." Oscar smiled.

Lilac ran over to Autumn and Yang turned to the both of them. "And you two must be Lilac and Autumn. Nice to meet you, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister."

"Oh she told us about you! It really nice to meet you! I'm Lilac." Lilac said and held out her hand and shook Yang's.

Autumn smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Autumn but I'm not a season maiden like Lilac."

Yang laughed, "Yeah. It has to be weird to have the name Autumn but your sister has season powers."

Then the attention turned to Qrow as he spoke up, "Now that we have another crew member let me explain what is about to happen. Yang, Ruby and her team are going to work on a couple strategies as Oscar, Autumn, Lilac, and I work on how we are going to trick Salem into believing Autumn is the Spring maiden."

"Yeah, go team QOAL!" Lilac cheered.

Qrow looked at her funny, "Did you just say go team quail?"

"Well, okay, so Autumn came up with a team name Q. O. A. L. And said it could be either team cool or quail. She prefers team cool but I like team quail because it's a bird and you are also a bird so I thought it would be cool." Lilac explained.

Qrow still looked at her as if she grew a second head and said, "I might actually stick with Autumn on this. I like team cool."

"I like team quail." Oscar stated out of the blue.

Lilac thanked Oscar for being on her side. Yang, and Ruby and her team went off like Qrow instructed to make a decent strategy for when they go up against Salem. Once they left Qrow continued, "Earlier Lilac passed out. So Autumn, this gives us time for me to see what Ruby has been training you to match it up with what I have been doing with Lilac. We can also work on making you look like you have the maidens powers."

Team QOAL went off into the woods to begin practice. Oscar and Lilac sat under a tree to watch Qrow and Autumn practice.

"Okay so Ruby told me you haven't figured out your semblance yet." Qrow stated.

Autumn was looking at something on her phone and went to show it to Qrow, "Hey Qrow check this out! This video on YouTube reminds me of how you are when you're upset!"

"Are you even paying attention?" Qrow asked angrily.

"No… Sorry I zoned out." Autumn shrugged.

"You are just like your sister. It's like you're twins or something." Qrow mumbled.

"We are." Autumn pointed out.

"I'm not drunk enough for this." Qrow grumbled. "Okay so where is the weapon you constructed with Ruby?"

Autumn held out a handle that shot out as a longer stick. "She told me we could make it a sword later but I still really suck with it so we kept it like this."

"So it's just like Oscar's cane?"

"Yeah I was messing with the cane one day and wasn't terrible with it so Ruby decided to make mine very similar. But I still want a sword." Autumn said.

"What were you doing with Ozp- Oscar's cane?" Qrow asked with a serious look on his face.

"I… Umm… I, well…" Autumn panicked.

"You what?"

"I was poking Oscar with it and we were laughing and... you get the point…" Autumn covered her face.

Qrow was fed up at that point, "How about you have some space from Oscar for once, okay? You two have been too close. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind that you two get along but if anything happens to him, I will find you and when I do, don't think I will take things lightly on you."

Autumn looked at him in horror. After that Qrow continued to train with a very terrified Autumn.

* * *

Everyone was back at the hotel discussing the plan that Yang, and team RNJR came up with. Autumn, Lilac, and Oscar sat quietly as huge debates were going over on who was going to be where during any fights or battles. Nothing was finalized so everyone just ate dinner and went to sleep.

2 in the morning came around and Autumn couldn't sleep. She woke up from a nightmare and knew she was going to lay on the ground for hours until she could pass out again. She didn't feel like waiting to feel at peace again so she got up and walked outside. Oscar woke to the sound of her closing the door and looked around. Qrow and Lilac were asleep in their designated areas. He knew something was up so he got up and followed Autumn as she walked in the street.

Autumn found a bench and sat down. It was now hitting her that she left the hotel and everyone in it. Did she real want to go through with everything on her mind? She needed this moment to think before she finally made her decision. She looked down the road and decided to run when Oscar sat down next to her.

"Having trouble sleeping?" He asked.

Autumn yelped. At first she thought she had been caught for whatever was on her mind but then she realized the look on Oscar face showed he didn't notice Autumn's awkward behavior. Autumn nodded, "Yeah. I have a lot on my mind and needed the air."

"At two in the morning?"

"Yes."

Oscar gave her a sideways glace and Autumn laughed. Then Autumn remembered what Qrow said during training.

"Oscar, Qrow said that I should stay away from you. He said I'm getting too close." Autumn said.

Oscar seemed to be debating with himself, he always did that around her and she didn't know why, and he told her, "Well, I don't really mind being close to you… shut up…"

"Why do you always mumble insults to yourself?" Autumn asked. "I mean, I normally ignore it, but you talk to yourself a lot. I can't say too much because I will talk to myself too but… You have me worried a lot."

Oscar flushed and looked ahead toward the street, "I know Qrow does not want me to tell you this… even Ozpin is up in the air with whether we should tell you or not, but these last couple of weeks I feel I can trust you. I don't know how to tell you.. Uh.. I like who you are… And so does Ozpin…"

Autumn looked at him confused and waited for him to explain but he was quiet. So Autumn had to ask, "Okay what is that supposed to mean? I haven't met Ozpin. How would you even know if he wanted me to know something if you didn't talk to him? Has he been watching us?" Autumn thought for a second and continued, "Or just ignore my questions and explain to me what's going on."

Oscar looked at her with a torn expression, "You are going to think I'm insane and at one point I would have agreed with you."

"Hit me with your best shot." Autumn didn't even blink when she said this. "I know crazy, insane, whatever name you give it, but don't ever let that stop you from being honest with someone."

"Ozpin is a voice inside my head."

"...Can he hear me? Or do you tell him later or something?"

"Okay you are taking this rather well… Or you are being sarcastic." Oscar looked at his feet thinking of how to explain his predicament. "Actually our souls are attached because our arua's are the same. So when he died, his soul attached to mine. And yes he can hear you…"

Autumn sat there shocked, then laughed, and turned for Oscar's attention, "Please tell me how it feels to have a man, who was a headmaster at a school that trains children to fight monsters, be in your head. Is it awkward? I mean, you could be talking to anyone and he makes a remark and you respond to it and the other person you are talking to just kind of looks at you. Now I want to know what he is like? In other words, I'm done thinking about my situation, tell me about yours."

"Oh, umm…" Oscar seemed to be thinking (more like listening to Ozpin) and continued, "Other than our souls are attached, I don't really know what to say. I mean, yes we argue a lot, and he can mind his own business every once in awhile. Yes, you cut into my personal thought way too much! But other than that we are fine. He is constantly instructing me to do things a certain way but a lot of times I ignore him."

"Wait… Isn't that admitting to him that you are ignoring him?" Autumn asked. "Does he say stuff about me? I bet he does! What does he say!?"

"I rather not say what he says…"

Autumn looked at him intensely, "Is it negative?"

"Umm.. No, it's just very private…"

Autumn fumed. She stood up and strolled off down the street. Oscar followed after her and called out to her, "Autumn! You must understand we are in the middle of a war. I can't say what he has been telling me because it will jeopardize the future."

"That's just like saying he doesn't trust me! Like how Qrow doesn't trust me! No one trusts me but my sister and you only claim to trust me. So can someone please show me the way out because why should I risk my life for people who would care less if I'm dead." Autumn argued.

She knew that it didn't matter if they trusted her or not. What really mattered to her is if she could pull this whole thing off. Could she play her part in this war? She couldn't take the thought of doubt anymore. Out of anyone, Autumn was starting to open up to Oscar on a personal level. Now that he admitted to being two-faced she didn't know what to think. Her emotions exploded inside her and her semblance went off. She turned to Oscar, "I can hear him. I can hear Ozpin."

"What…?" Oscar looked at her frantic, "I don't understand your aura looked like it exploded. What are you talking about?"

"I think my semblance is reading minds."

* * *

Qrow jumped out of his bed alarmed, waking Lilac up from her sleep, "Qrow what are you doing? It's too early for jumping jacks."

"They're gone! I should have known not to trust her! Are you in on this too Spring maiden?" Qrow spat.

"In on what? Autumn has trouble sleeping, she probably went on a walk or something. It's fine."

"It will be fine once we find Oscar. Get up. We either find them or I will not hold back just because you are a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?! You think that I can't fight just because I'm a girl?" Lilac snapped.

"Actually I'm hoping you can hold your own so it will be so much sweeter when I beat you."

Qrow and Lilac left the hotel and headed into the street. Lilac called out for Autumn and Qrow called out for Oscar. Lilac stopped in the street and tapped Qrow. He turned and looked in the same direction of her and noticed Oscar and Autumn in the middle of a small street.

"Where do you two think you're going at this time of night!?" Qrow shouted. Autumn and Oscar looked at each other nervously.

"Qrow… Autumn can hear him…" Oscar said once Qrow and Lilac came up to them.

"What is Oscar talking about? Who can Autumn hear?" Lilac asked.

"Ozpin…" Qrow mumbled.

* * *

They all went back to the hotel where Qrow explained to Lilac about Ozpin. Autumn was talking to Oscar… and Ozpin.

"So Oscar and Ozpin have the same aura and Ozpin is now a voice in Oscar's head?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"That's your reaction? You're sure you didn't miss anything I just said? Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes, Qrow I was fully paying attention to what you were saying and no I don't have any other questions."

"Okay… Sorry for being so rude about you sister earlier. I just have a long history of people stabbing me in the back. We really need to keep tabs of this team."

"Team quail."

"Still prefer team cool."

Autumn was having a conversation with Oscar, and… Ozpin.

 _"No, I only said that to make sure you can actually hear me. How was I supposed to know you weren't saying you heard me as a joke to insult Oscar?"_ Ozpin said.

"Well saying 'that was the worst joke ever, of all time you moron' was not the best thing to respond to a girl who said she can hear you. First I heard you talking to Oscar about how you were afraid I might have two semblances or something and the next thing I know, you are making lame jokes. I don't know how I feel about that."

 _"You should feel honored. I make the best jokes and finally someone other than Oscar can hear them."_

Oscar coughed. His thoughts seemed to be making fun of Ozpin and his lame jokes but Autumn was having a hard time focusing. "Wait. That was blurry. I can hear Ozpin fine but Oscar's thoughts are too hard to pick up. My head hurts."

 _"Well, it is your first time using you semblance so you might feel that way. Though now that you can hear me, I will warn you that you semblance is unique, you might not be able to turn it off. Just like Qrow cannot turn off his."_

"Oh really? What's his semblance? Being a jerk?" Autumn mumbled rubbing her head to numb the pain.

 _"Actually his semblance is misfortune."_

"Well that just sucks." Autumn frowned. She almost felt bad for him, but remembered he still doesn't trust her so she just shrugged off her feelings.

"Okay well, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going back to sleep." Oscar announced, heading straight for his bed. Everyone agreed it would be better to discuss more in the morning and they went to sleep for just a few more hours.

* * *

In the morning everyone was still exhausted from the night before. Autumn made a lazy breakfast for everyone (more like what she would consider lazy… Eggs and bacon). Lilac and Qrow were discussing Qrow's issues about Autumn. Oscar and Autumn were having a conversation with Ozpin involved and Ruby walked into the room.

"So… what's going on?" Ruby asked team QOAL, "I heard you guys leave last night and you came back at some point but where did you go?"

"Gingersnap over there decided to run off last night with Oscar." Qrow stated.

"I thought she was more of a blonde…" Ruby mumbled.

"I didn't run off with Oscar. I left to get some air and he followed me in the street. Not my fault." Autumn crossed her arms defiantly.

Qrow rolled his eyes and Ruby looked between the two of them, "You guys okay?"

"Just fine!" Qrow and Autumn shouted simultaneously.

Oscar, Lilac, and Ruby looked at them nervously, not verbally speaking that they each agreed Qrow and Autumn had to soon work out their differences. Throughout the past month of training, Autumn and Qrow argued on everything and that's why it was only Lilac who worked with Qrow. (But no one would openly admit that because they used the excuse that Qrow needed to protect the Spring Maiden.)

"Anyway," Ruby began, "We need to work on a plan for when we encounter Lionheart. We still don't know if he's working with Salem or not."

"Even Ozpin doesn't think we should trust him just yet." Oscar said.

"So are you only bringing this up now because you have a plan or didn't you figure one out with your new team?" Qrow asked.

"We came up with a plan last night…" Ruby shrugged. "We decided we should enroll into Haven with Oscar, Autumn, and Lilac. Just like Cinder did to us."

"Wait so is this a fight fire with fire kind of thing?" Autumn asked.

"Yes." Ruby stated. "But it will be short. We just need Oscar to get close to Loinheart to see if Ozpin can trust him. If Lionheart is not to be trusted, we use him as part of the plan to trick Salem into believing Autumn is the Spring maiden."

"If Lionheart believes Autumn is the Spring maiden and he works for Salem? Not a terrible plan." Qrow said. Everyone agreed.

Within the week Lilac, Oscar, and Autumn were enrolled into Haven. They were a team and they stayed on top in all of their classes along with watching Lionheart from a distance. Autumn had practiced more with her semblance, hoping to understand more than just Ozpin in Oscar's head.

Everything seemed to have been going great, but in every story, something goes wrong. Lilac and Autumn have been doing their own practices of trying to make Autumn look like the Spring Maiden. They were in an empty hallway. They figured if no one went down the hallway they could get some practice in. Autumn would be doing all the motions as Lilac supplied the powers. They were in the middle of having Autumn pretend to do Lilac's main attack when Lionheart strolled down the hallway. Immediately the two girls stop what they were doing.

Lionheart smiled at the two girls lightly, "Were you fighting in the hallway?"

"No, Sir." Lilac and Autumn said simultaneously.

"Autumn, I'd like to see you in my office." Lionheart motioned to Autumn to follow him and Autumn looked at Lilac. Lilac looked at her pleadingly as if to say she was worried, she didn't want her sister to get into serious trouble with the headmaster, and Autumn gave her a confidant smile and walked off with the headmaster.

* * *

"I hope she's okay. She been with Lionheart for a while." Lilac said. She was pacing in front of Oscar and Qrow.

"I give you guys the simple task of not getting caught and you fail." Qrow grumbled.

"We weren't trying to get caught. We picked a place where no one was going to be. He just happened to be strolling down the hallway. How is that our fault?"

"Okay open hallway. No one will come down here. Let's practice fighting, no one will see us." Qrow said sarcastically. "It's not like you were trying not to get caught either."

"Okay, we need to stop fighting. For all we know Autumn will be back soon. Maybe she has even been practicing reading Lionheart's mind to know if we can trust him." Oscar stated.

"Or for all we know Lionheart is not so easily fooled and seen what Autumn's been up to this whole time. For all we know he is working with Salem and now he has Autumn and we have to save her. We could be ambushed any second because you two decided it would be a good idea to practice maiden powers in the middle of an open hallway during the middle of a war!" Qrow shouted.

"I don't think yelling to going to make this situation any better." mumbled Oscar.

And just like any stereotypical story, the door opened. Qrow was back to being a bird and hid on a bookshelf. Autumn walked in the room, "Well that was a long conversation."

"What happened?! Where were you?!" asked Lilac.

"Lionheart and I talked for what seemed forever. He showed me a couple of things and I honestly can say I gave up on trying to read his at some point because he said everything out loud. I wouldn't say to trust him though. I-" Autumn was cut off when Qrow transformed again to stand up in the room to make his presence known.

"So what you are saying is that even though you were gone for hours, had these two worry enough to have me fly over here, you still didn't discover anything new?" Qrow looked at Autumn completely annoyed at this point.

"I'm not saying that! I just said he told me a lot out loud. I wouldn't trust him." Autumn said.

Qrow rolled his eyes, "Sure why don't we all just trust your gut on this decision? Do you even have any facts that we can't trust him?"

Autumn's gaze dropped, "Well, actually… umm…"

Qrow threw his arms up, "That's it folks! The salty one has spoken. You have nothing! Now it's back to sweetheart over there to still conceal herself. Still."

Autumn glared at him, went to say something but looked at Oscar instead. She seemed to be thinking something over, "Whatever, I'm taking a shower. You people have fun."

"Oh so now you are walking away from this whole situation again, hm? Well if you are not back in 30 minutes tops, I will know this whole time you were up to something." Qrow said and Autumn left the room in deep thought. Oscar squinted and it seemed he was having a conversation with Ozpin over her and left the room to talk to him.

Now it was just Qrow and Lilac. "You need to watch you sister, unless you are secretly in on this two."

"What?" Lilac asked.

"With how long she was gone it almost doesn't makes sense. What could Lionheart even say to her in all that time? To be totally honest I know you couldn't work for Salem. She would have already taken your powers; she's too greedy not to. But your sister on the other hand might not know what Salem could do to the both of you and the rest of the world. Keep an eye on her or I might have to take extremes." Qrow said and sat down at the desk to start drawing out maps and faces.

The 30 minutes came by and Autumn and Oscar came back into the room. "So let's all have a group talk." Qrow said.

For at least 20 minutes Qrow gave Autumn and Lilac a lecture over concealed identities. After that he pulled out his maps and face drawings and showed them to the group. "Now that I've had some spare time as you kids are in class, my nieces and their friends have seen parts of Salem's group running around. Before I ran into all of you I was poisoned by this guy named Tyrian. Here I also saw the group that first attacked during the fallen of Beacon." He showed them the picture but also had a couple more of what he thought could also be people working for Salem. More strategies were talked over and Qrow left go the night. Now the group of three had a lot think over for the night.


	4. Before the Fall

**Qrow: Oh… so it's a short chapter this time?**

 **Lilac: Yeah, all the suspense is in this chapter. It's really just build up for the next one.**

 **Qrow: Hmm… okay.**

 **Autumn: Pfft! Okay? You are really going to call it okay? This chapter makes the next one exciting!**

 **Qrow: Which means this one is almost useless.**

 **Autumn: You are useless.**

 **Lilac: Don't make me stop the fighting here.**

 **Qrow: Fine. But tell you sister to play nice.**

 **Lilac: Autumn, stop being mean to Qrow all the time he's sensitive.**

 **Qrow: What!?**

 **Lilac: Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

By morning Qrow and his nieces were gathering as much information as possible. They went into buildings only to look at security tapes to see if Qrow recognized any of Salem's pawns. At the same time someone kept watch so they wouldn't get caught. They couldn't have many people know that they were looking for 'interesting' characters. So Yang kept watch, Ruby helped Qrow in the security room scanning through the weeks tapes. By noon they finally found success.

"Uncle Qrow, which one is he again?" Ruby asked.

"He's Hazel. One of Salem's closest allies."

"He looks weak," Yang stated.

Qrow rolled his eyes, "Well just wait until he has a flock of Grimm helping him kill everyone in town. But first we have to figure out why he is here."

Qrow turned around the corner and bumped into someone.

"Watch we're going!" A young woman yelled.

"Winter!" Another young lady yelled from crossed the street.

"Weiss?" Winter asked.

"Ruby!" Ruby said aloud.

"Ruby? Yang?" Weiss asked.

Qrow just looked back at his nieces, "You kids have your reunion. I have to check to see if I can find our 'unique' friend. Meet you back at the hotel in two hours."

Qrow took off and Winter seemed tempted to follow him but stayed back to see her sister. The reunion lasted seconds until it turned into an explanation from everyone's point of view. Yang and Ruby explained what they knew about Ozpin and Salem, Weiss told what she knew about Ironwood and her father, and Winter… had useless intell.

After the exchange of information, they went to the hotel and Qrow was waiting for them. "Oh, you brought her with you. Don't tell me you let her into OUR situation as well as your little buddies here? I already have that Jaune kid to deal with."

"Wait, Jaune is here?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, same with Ren and Nora." Yang replied.

Qrow let out a sigh and Winter turned to him, "What's wrong with having help!? It's obvious that we have a war on our hands and need to do something about it. Maybe Ironwood-"

"No!" Qrow and Weiss said in unison. They looked at each other for a split second and Qrow turned back to Winter. "Your boss has caused enough problems for one lifetime. Ozpin invited him the last time something went wrong and look what happened. A robot died, he died, a student died, people were injured, and Beacon fell, so no, he can sit this one out."

Winter went to argue but Weiss brought up what she overheard again to remind Winter that she should wait before trusting Ironwood again. Jaune walked into the room to join the discussion. But really, he had other news. "Okay guys, I was out with my team and we ran into Sun. He wants us to meet up with him in an hour. He said he had to tell us something about the White Fang." Everyone agreed but both Qrow and Winter asked who Sun was.

The hour passed and everyone was in an alleyway that Jaune said they needed to be at.

"Okay, Sun said we are meeting up here, so he should be here." Jaune said.

"But just in case we have Qrow on lookout duty. Winter had to go back so hopefully Weiss is okay. She seemed okay but know she's just sitting over there and I feel really bad because she seems to be going through a lot so I'm going to go talk to her." Ruby rambled and went to Weiss as support.

All of a sudden a voice shouted for the opposite end of the alleyway, "Why didn't you tell me my team was here! Even Jaune, Nora, and Ren!"

"Surprise!" Sun shouted covering his face from being smacked by her.

"Blake!" Ruby and Weiss exclaimed. They ran over and hugged her.

Then everything seemed to get quiet when Blake and Yang exchanged eye contact. Both looked at the ground almost speechless. Almost.

"Yang, it's all my fault… I couldn't stop him… and… I-" Blake started to tear up but Yang cut her off.

"None of this is your fault. So what if it was you I was trying to save. If it were him attacking me, I know that you would help me. For all we know he could have still tried to hurt me. I mean, he did help kill a bunch of innocent people. So don't worry, none of this land's on you. It's what we do to help each other now that matters." Yang said and Blake wiped a tear from her eye and smiled.

Sun coughed, "Well now that that I settled, we can tell you our experience with the White Fang."

"And we have a lot of information too. A lot of it will be hard to hear…" Ruby stated.

Finally it seemed that everyone was up to date with what was going on with Ozpin, Salem, and the White Fang. In that moment everyone seemed determined to win the war against Salem. But what they did not know, there were still gaps in their information that was important for the next step…

* * *

"Ah. How lovely it is to have you two men join us this afternoon." Lionheart said. He poured a cup of tea for the man known as Watts and another man known as Hazel. "Now, shall we begin?"

"Where should we start?" Autumn asked smiling.

Lionheart smiled at her, "From the beginning."


	5. School's Out

**Qrow: This chapter is dedicated to PotterLAW2016.**

 **Lilac: Why this chapter? It's too serious! How about we make them something special!**

 **Qrow: Like what?**

 **Lilac: I don't know… Whatever they want maybe. We could do a personal short story for them.**

 **Autumn: Sounds awesome but that would be if they wanted it.**

 **Lilac: See! Way better than dedicating this well… very sad chapter… something happy!**

 **Qrow: Whatever you two.**

 **Oscar: Enjoy the next chapter… I guess… Am I supposed to warn them or something? Anyway… Just be prepared.  
**

* * *

A week had barely passed, Oscar and Lilac hadn't seen much of Autumn. They both knew what took place earlier in the week with Qrow and Ruby discovering their friends. Ruby came to them explaining what they discovered in the alleyway. Qrow later came and showed them that there are two of Salem's pawns in town. Autumn had agreed to find them to get a hold of information they should have on their minds. So Autumn went out for information while Oscar and Lilac went to school.

"What if Lionheart figured out that Autumn isn't the Spring Maiden? What if he told Salem? What if Salem's already on her way here? What if-" Lilac's panic was suddenly halted.

"Lilac! I'm sure everything's fine." Oscar stated. "Remember the last time we worried and it turned out Autumn was fine? And now she's getting closer to figuring out about whatever it was that Qrow asked to check into."

"But what if it's not fine? What if he knows about Ozpin?" Lilac asked.

"I'm sure-" Oscar went to finish but Autumn burst into the room and ran to Lilac.

"We have to get ready! We need to hurry!" Autumn panicked and started throwing things everywhere looking for something. She pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Why? What happened?" Lilac looked at her in worry.

"Why are you holding a pair of scissors?" Oscar asked.

Autumn started cutting Lilac's hair. Lilac tried to move but Autumn told her to stay still.

Oscar slammed his hand against the wall, "Start talking! You came in here all freaked out and now you are chopping your sister's hair like a mad women! Tell us what is go in on!"

Qrow flew into the room, "Yes, Autumn, care to explain?"

"How did you…" Autumn began but shrugged off Qrow's sudden appearance, "Nevermind, this is important. It's them. Salem's crew. They are prepared to use their attack plan on Haven that I had told you about when I first read their minds. They were told by Salem to begin taking it down. We need to follow through with our plan." Autumn finished breathlessly.

Qrow gave her a look of disdain, "Oh really? You know this whole week I actually started trusting you, you know that? I was finally believing you were useful to this messed up group we are all a part of. The group to help 'save' the world." Autumn's face went white, she knew what was coming next, she knew what Qrow was going to say. Not only was it all over his mind but his hate for her was all over his face. "When were you going to tell the rest of us you were a part of Salem's death gang?"

The room was dead silent for three whole seconds before Lilac turned to Autumn, her face just as white as Autumn's, "Autumn… what is he talking about…? What is Qrow talking about?"

Oscar turned away in anger, "You told them! Didn't you!? You told them about me!? That's why you wanted to be my friend! Just so you could get close to Ozpin!"

Autumn's mouth opened and closed. Tears were all over her face in seconds. Oscar clung his head in fury and he held back angry tears, "How could you!? We trusted you!"

Qrow looked at Autumn disgusted, "Are you going to answer him? Are you going to answer your sister? Me? Did you honestly believe we wouldn't find out? Do you even know what Salem plans to do to these people? This planet? And yet you play as a pawn for her! You are truly mental."

"Qrow…. Autumn… Please explain what's going on." Lilac pleaded.

Autumn was sobbing. Their thoughts were clouding her mind. She wanted to reach out, to tell Oscar that he was wrong, that she really was his friend. To tell Ozpin, Qrow, and her sister that they don't know what's really going on. They don't know the truth but now it's too late. Too late to tell them.

"Autumn…?" Lilac started to tear up. Autumn was clutching her head.

"You don't know." Autumn mumbled having a hard time breathing. "That's not it."

"What's not it!? Because of you a whole world is going to be destroyed because you let Salem have an extra hand. Because of what? She probably promised to spare you?" Qrow spat.

Lilac was shaking, "Autumn wouldn't just give up everything for herself Qrow. This isn't her fault."

Autumn ran over to the trashcan and threw up, "You have no idea what's going on… I didn't lie to any of you… I lied to Salem's band of misfits."

Qrow turned toward her, "What did you just say?"

Autumn looked him dead in the eyes, "I said I didn't lie to you, I lied them. I didn't just read what was in their minds… I manipulated them. I read their thoughts and used it against them and everything I've tool you so far about her plans is true. Everything. I HAVEN'T LIED."

"Then why were you… You were being all buddy buddy with them!" Qrow shouted.

"Again! I was playing a part! I used their thoughts against them. I played the part of someone gathering them intel. Someone they thought they can trust. Some stupid girl who doesn't

know their plans to destroy the world. A girl who would give them information if they told her that she would one day be a hero for helping them. I played the part of a fool so I had the chance to read their minds. I told them lies! They think I'm the Spring Maiden!"

Everyone turned to Autumn, "What?!"

"Wait, wait, they think you are Spring?" Qrow asked.

"Remember when Lionheart took me to his office when he caught Lilac and I in the hallway?" Autumn openly asked. Everyone was looking at her with mouth agape. "Well, I didn't tell you this then because I didn't want my plans to trick him to fail, but he saw us in the hallway and thought Lilac's powers were my own."

Oscar looked at her with a confused expression spread all over his face, "So.."

"I wasn't pretending to be your friend. You or Qrow. I also wouldn't turn on family. I'm not that sick. I love her to death." Autumn shook with sobs and anger. Really she was still a little overwhelmed by everyone's angry thoughts a moment ago.

"Okay… let's say I believe you… what is your plan?" Qrow was skeptical when he asked but Autumn started shaking less and began to tell them what her thoughts were.

* * *

"Oh there you are!" Watts called out to Autumn down the alleyway. "I was wondering when you would show up!"

"You told me to meet you in an hour…? Right? Why were you wondering when I would get here?" Autumn responded.

Hazel came up behind her, "What he means is, he saw Qrow talking to you and thought you would try to escape."

"But you both had told me he was trying to take my 'special' abilities to take over the world…? Again, why did you think I wouldn't show?"

Autumn looked between the both of them, their thoughts were loud. Watts turned to her, "Well, as it turns out, we need you to come with us. If Qrow knows you are the Spring maiden, we need to get you out of here as soon as possible."

"I don't think so." Qrow came up behind Watts.

Watts spun around, "Speaking of the little bird, look who's here! Too bad the poison didn't actually kill you, now you have to keep living your unfortunate life.

Qrow pulled out his sword, "Actually my semblance works both ways, it seems you are the unfortunate one this time."

"STAB HIM UNCLE QROW!" A voice yelled in the distance. Everyone turned but didn't see anyone.

"What?" Hazel asked.

"If you don't stab him I will." The voice called out again.

Everyone looked at each other. Qrow mumble "Maybe it was the wind." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Who did you bring with you?" Watts turned to Qrow.

Qrow turned and called out, "Now!"

Team RWBY flanked from the top of the buildings. Nora, Ren, and Jaune blocked the exit that Hazel and Autumn could escape from. Hazel grabbed Autumn's arm and took off up the walls of the building. When he reached the top, Winter was there….with Ironwood of all people.

"Ironwood. Good to know you are gracing us with your presence." Hazel growled at him. "Where's your robot army?"

"After the last time where you took over. I don't think so… I brought someone else instead." Ironwood looked behind Hazel and Hazel turned around. There stood a young girl robot. Her name was Penny.

Hazel looked at Ironwood questionly, "The teenage robot? Really?"

Penny looked him up and down and smiled, "You don't seem to realize that I'm more than just a robot."

"You tell him!" Ruby called out.

There was a quiet wind while everyone seemed to be looking at each other before anyone moved. Hazel tighten his grip on Autumn. It was like a ballroom blitz. The fighting began.

* * *

"Do you think they will be okay?" Lilac asked out loud.

"You should have nothing to worry about. If they can't beat Watts or Hazel then you all had already planned to have you sister kidnapped anyway. So it will work out." Glynda Goodwitch said. They had Lionheart in handcuffs and Oscar seemed to be at war with himself having Ozpin yelling in his head about friends betrayal.

"Can we take the tea set?" Lilac looked at Glynda.

Glynda let out a sigh, "Sure. You might as well."

"Yay!"

Oscar looked out a window then turned to Lionheart, "Is it true? All this time? You lied to him?"

Lionheart looked brokenly toward the ground, "I know he might feel that I never cared but it's not true. Ozpin… I had to do this… Ozpin you have to understand."

"I understand you lied to me!" Oscar yelled. He then realized what he really said and cleared his throat, "I mean lied to him."

"Ozpin please! I didn't mean for this to happen. We truly are friends I swear!" Lionheart tried to explain but even he knew it was just an excuse.

Oscar walked to the other end of the room. He didn't want to hear anymore of Lionheart's nonsense.

Lilac was already making tea, "Oscar try this! The tea is amazing!"

Everyone let out a sigh.

* * *

Weiss, Blake, and Jaune's team were knocked out. Ruby had backed off when Qrow started fighting Watts so they wouldn't have a repeat of last time. Winter and Ironwood were trying to keep up with Hazel. Everyone was close to the outskirts of the town by now and that's when Qrow realized what was about to happen.

"Everyone be prepared, we've fallen into a trap! Their letting Grimm-" Qrow was cut out by a whack to the side of his head.

Grimm started flowing in, trapping everyone in a circle. Qrow stopped Watts from hitting him again and Qrow stabbed him. Watts grunted and a Grimm attacked Qrow and knocked him out as well.

"The Spring Maiden is ours!" Watts yelled. Hazel carried Autumn over his shoulder and the Grimm took them from there. Everyone was too tired to go after them.

"Autumn!" Qrow called out but passed out. Winter and Ironwood looked at each other but they were exhausted. Ruby called Glynda.

* * *

Glynda, Lilac, and Oscar rushed to help carry everyone to the infirmary. Right when Lilac saw Qrow, the room froze. All of a sudden a burst of light hit Qrow from Lilac and he was completely healed.

"Someone please tell me what just happened?" Oscar asked.

"With the battle, or the fact that we all just discovered Lilac's Semblance?" Qrow smirked. "Because it seems her Semblance is healing and that is bound to be helpful later."

"Wait… Where's Autumn?" Oscar looked around.

Everyone turned to Lilac. She was looking at the ground when she asked Qrow, "They took her, didn't they?"

"Sorry Sweetheart, but we did everything we could. They brought Grimm into the equation. We didn't plan on that. Well, we did, but not in the way it happened."

"We are going in after her." Lilac looked up determined. "I can save her. I can heal her if I need to now. We have to save her, Qrow, please!"

"Lilac…" Qrow began and now everyone shuffled in the room nervously.

Winter turned to Qrow, "Umm, we are going to give your team some space to figure out what you are doing next…We are going to start phase two of the plan."

Everyone left but Qrow, Oscar, and Lilac. Oscar spoke up, "I agree with Lilac."

"Okay I get that she was your friend, truly I do. Even Ozpin's friend for that matter. But what you are suggesting is suicide." Qrow stated. "What does Oz think about this?"

"He wants her back, and I can honestly say we all do." Oscar pointed out.

Qrow rolled his eyes, "Yeah but there is a difference between wants and needs. Remember that. Everything that Autumn has sacrificed will mean nothing if we go after her."

Oscar wasn't letting any of this go, "Remember when you first knew Autumn? I mean, even just yesterday, you still didn't trust her. For all we know you still don't, but she's about to make a huge sacrifice for all of us and we are just letting her do it all on her own."

Qrow looked angry and defeated at the logic, "Is it really any one of our faults though? We are in the middle of a war! Do I need to remind you of the casualties of war? None!"

Lilac practically ran from the room and Oscar seemed to be on the brink of throwing a tantrum.

"I hope you really do think over whether or not you trust Autumn now. She just gave her life for you." Oscar said before leaving the room.

Qrow sat there in silence before he left. It seems the battle was only just beginning.


	6. Did you miss me?

**Oscar: Well, it seems that things are moving by pretty quickly.**

 **Lilac: I agree but I guess that's also a good thing.**

 **Qrow: Has anyone seen my flask?**

 **Lilac: All that really matters is that people enjoy the story.**

 **Oscar: Good but what if we get too over their heads?**

 **Qrow: Are you all ignoring my question? Where did you put my flask… this time.**

 **Lilac: So I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Qrow: Are you making s'mores?**

* * *

The ground was freezing, the cell was spacious enough to fit a small bed and have enough room to pace in. Though Autumn never actually had the chance to stand up and walk around just yet. Watts had knocked her out when the Grimm had picked them up from the battle. She was now waking up from the head trauma, "Okay I half expected kidnapping to be like this."

"She's awake." Watts announced to Hazel.

"I'll come back with her for judgement. She has a plan for the Spring Maiden so we better let her follow through with it." Hazel said walking away.

Autumn looked at a pleased Watts, "So you put me behind bars?"

"We are going to do more than just that." Watts said mischievously, "When she gets here, she has so much planned for you. I'm sorry to inform you, you pathetic little girl, but we have been lying to you. Those people back there were actually trying to save you from what is about to happen to you."

Autumn looked over his thoughts but refrained herself from giving away that she already knew all this information. She just hoped that with her distraction of pretending to be Spring that her friends and team are able to finish phase two of the plan.

"So you really did find the Spring Maiden? I think that she's going to be-cough-disappointed." Another young woman came around the corner.

"Cinder… I was wondering when you would crawl out of your hole and start yammering on and on like a petty child." Watts spat at her.

Cinder gave Autumn a look over, "So they think you're the Spring Maiden? What made them even believe that?"

"You see, you twat, Lionheart had found her using the Maiden's power in the hallway of his school. He immediately came to me with the information." Watts boasted.

Cinder turned to Autumn, "Is that really true? You have the Maiden's powers? You used them?"

Autumn peered into Cinder's thoughts as well and realized that she had the Fall Maiden's abitily. Now everything that Qrow had told her was piecing itself together. It was time for Autumn to start playing Salem's crew like a fiddle. Autumn stood up, "Are you asking me to demonstrate?"

Cinder almost smiled at that. Autumn knew that Cinder did not believe she was Spring but Autumn had one thing Cinder did not see coming so she waited for Cinder to set her up.

"You talk a lot but I see no actions from you? Care to show me some of your power?" Cinder laughed. Autumn turned to see Hazel walking back with who can assume was Salem and knew now was the best time than ever to play the fiddle.

"Don't test me," Autumn growled and used her semblance to go into Cinder's mind and knocked her out cold. It looked like the trick that Lilac had used once before practicing with Qrow. Qrow knew the Spring maiden had a green glow that could be used to strike people so Autumn only had to let her Aura, which is green mind you, and knocked out Cinder. Overall it looked like an attack from Spring but really it was Autumn using her Semblance and Aura to portray her sister's power.

The woman Autumn thought was Salem walked up close to the bars. "So you did manage to find the Spring Maiden… wonderful."

Autumn now had to hope that what she did next would save the rest of humanity, "You must be Salem. Lionheart said many great things about you." And Autumn bowed in respect. She couldn't help but think she'd rather tear the woman apart for threatening the world, but whatever.

Salem smiled at her, "Why is it that Watts and Hazel put you in this cell?"

"I haven't the slightest clue but at least they are here for you to ask." Autumn pointed out kindly, still wanting to leave instead of faking her way out of this mess.

Salem continued to smile at her and turned to ask Watts the same question, "Explain."

"Well you see… she, we thought you had plans for the Spring Maiden.." Watts stumbled upon his own speech.

"Hmm," Salem turned back to Autumn. "When I say I have a plan for someone, I don't mean lock them in a cell."

Salem unlocked the door as if she was a Sith Lord using the Force. Autumn walked out and thanked her by kneeling yet again. Salem approved of her actions, taking in the idea of having yet another lesser being than herself.

"Now you will continue to work under me and for me. Or you'll end up in a not so pretty situation." Salem said and Autumn nodded.

Phase two might just have enough time to proceed.

* * *

Qrow looked out of the balcony window. Phase two was already in process and so far was succeeding. A voice came up from behind him and he spun around, pulling out his scythe. It was Lilac.

"You didn't tell me it was also a scythe. I knew about the gun and the sword but this is new. When were you gonna tell me you were a triple threat?" Lilac said.

Qrow sighed, "You never asked. So, how are you holding up?"

"I don't know." Lilac shrugged. "I bottle up all my emotions and I know it's not healthy because one day I'm going to explode like a tea kettle."

"Well I guess that works." Qrow laughed. "So I'm guessing it doesn't help that you just lost your sister?"

"Not really. To be honest I just want to curl up into a ball and ignore the world." Lilac then looked out the window as well.

Qrow looked at her concerned but turned to look at the sunset with her, "I guess that makes you brave, then."

"How am I brave? When I was a kid my Dad went out on a mission for a really really long time. He'd call home every once in awhile, but even when he did call he couldn't give us that much information on where he was or what he was doing. It was scary not knowing if he was coming home or not. I'm lucky. Some of his friends didn't get to come home. I would worry a lot as a kid. I was afraid that he wouldn't come back. He promised me that he would come home alive. But you can't make promises like that." Lilac then turned to Qrow with an expression that spoke volumes of her life. "So tell me, Qrow, how am I brave?"

Qrow looked at her completely torn. He knew the feeling of worrying about someone you care about like that. He looked back out the window, "And you wonder why I drink." He shook his head and laughed. Lilac smiled at him. She knew by now that was his way of comforting a person.

"I hope she's okay…" Lilac whispered.

Qrow looked back at the darkening horizon, "I know Sweetheart, I know."

* * *

"And that is why we can't have any failures, Spring." Salem waved her hand like a royal with too much power on their plate.

"Yes Ma'am." Autumn spoke softly.

Salem turned to her furious, "What was that? I can't hear you!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Autumn said with more build.

For the last day Salem had explained to Autumn her part in Salem's plans. Honestly Autumn was really to just knock out everyone and leave but she didn't have the power or strength for that. For now she had to be stoic with pretending to be something she's not and hope to not get caught.

Salem walked up to a now conscious Cinder who looked at Autumn with fury. Autumn smiled back when Salem was too focused on Cinder. "Cinder, I see you have gained your senses back since your argument with Spring. Now I can tell you that I plan to have you both work in together. Cinder, you will now train Spring with how I have been training you."

Both ladies looked at each other with jaws practically dropped open in shock. Neither of them wanted this but it was obvious that Salem was not going to change her mind. Cinder agree but I sounded more forced than an actual agreement. Salem turned to what appeared to be Cinder's little henchmen, "One of you will be assisting Spring from now on. I will let you decide on who. You can show Spring to the spare room on the left wing. That is all I have for all of you today, meet back tomorrow at daybreak."

Salem left the room and the stare down between Autumn and Cinder continued.

"I don't enjoy the idea of lending you a helping hand." Cinder said.

Autumn crossed her arms in defense, "Please do not tell me this is going down like a grade school kids fight at the park of who can slink down which slide. You asked me to show you power and I did, but if you really want me to I apologize I knocked you out. Even though you kind of asked me too so I don't understand why you are mad."

Cinder looked skeptical at first but put her guard down, "Fine. I'll give you that. But from now on, you listen to what I have to say. Understand?"

Autumn nodded. She then learned the green hairs sidekick was Emerald and the other was Mercury. They were debating who was stuck with Autumn and they decided on Mercury because he was a talker. He showed Autumn a few things until he brought her to her new room and Autumn was left to her own devices.

"This is going to take some getting used to…" Autumn mumbled to the small and unique room. It was lights out till tomorrow. It was going to be a long night of probably no sleep…

* * *

 _*Flashback scene from before Autumn was kidnapped*_

Lionheart was taking Autumn to his office. She didn't know what to expect. Why was it only Autumn being called down to his office,; it was both Lilac and Autumn fighting in the hallway. When they reached the room, Lionheart asked her to sit down and he asked her if she wanted some tea. Autumn took the tea cup with shaking hands. She decided to use her Semblance and she glance over Lionheart's thoughts. He thought she was Lilac; he thought she was the Spring Maiden.

"You might be thinking you are in trouble but it's quite the opposite, my dear. Actually I'm glad I caught you fighting in the hallway." Lionheart said.

Autumn was going to play along as long as it meant an end to the war, "Sir, I don't understand what you mean by that…"

"I know of your abilities and what you are. You may not know it but there is a war going on, and I'm hoping you will help me put an end to it." Lionheart looked her dead in the face.

Autumn knew she wouldn't have to lie with her next statement, "I will do anything to end a war, so long as I can keep one thing but that's private."

Lionheart nodded at that and expected the response, "I have two people I would like you to meet. They play a big part in this war and are going to help you end it if everything goes according to plan."

Autumn was leaving Lionheart's office. She had gotten very good at reading people's minds and now she knew that there was no time left. She had been reading Hazel's and Watts minds as they told her all that she had to do for the war and who their opponents were like they had been for almost a week. She peered into their minds to see their plan to destroy the city just like Vale. She had to find her sister and cut her hair to hide her identity. She couldn't let Lilac get hurt. She had to warn them of what was about to happen.

"What is your plan?" Qrow asked.

"If you really want to believe me, let me prove to you that I am on your side." Autumn stood up straight and Qrow squinted at her but followed her lead.

All four of them headed for Lionheart's office and Autumn turned to her sister and Oscar and told them to wait for her and Qrow until they came back. Qrow quirked a brow at her but followed her into the office.

Lionheart looked up from some papers and noticed it was Autumn who entered, "Oh hey, dear what can I help you with?"

That's when Lionheart realized Qrow was with her, "I knew you would come in handy, Lilac!" The Spring Maiden had caught the Birdman.

Qrow looked at Autumn and she crossed her arms, "That's your proof Qrow."

Lionheart muttered a "what" and Qrow knocked him out.

"So they really do believe you are Lilac? Hmm, well now." Qrow commented. After that they called Glynda up, got the team's rounded up and came up with a plan for when Autumn was supposed to meet up with Watts and Hazel. They figured out a way that might end the war that came in phases and it was the best bet so they went with it.

 _*End flashback*_

* * *

Lilac was sleeping and Qrow looked at her like anyone who is about to leave in the middle of the night about to go on a secret mission does. She looked peaceful. He hoped the note that he left won't make her too angry about his absence in the morning. He took off into the night. He had to make sure Autumn was okay so he could hopefully come back to Lilac with good news.

* * *

The next day Mercury knocked on Autumn's door to wake her up for Salem's meeting. They headed to a room with a giant table and everyone sat down but Cinder's pets.

"As you all may know, Haven needs to be taken down because they are stopping us from achieving our ultimate goal. Spring, are you prepared to take down Haven?" Salem asked.

Autumn nodded. Then Salem went on telling everyone their roles and hearing what data they gathered over the time they were gone. Salem announced that they would attack in a week instead in order to have the Spring Maiden help them now that Ironwood is actually being useful to 'Ozpin's' Team. Autumn smiled on the inside knowing that they now had enough time to complete phase two.

* * *

"Neo! For the last time, she had the Grimm eat me whole! That means she doesn't like us." Roman flung his arms up in despair.

Qrow was watching above them confused. It seemed Torchwick had also been used and disposed by Salem. This gave Qrow an idea…

* * *

Autumn was training with Cinder when Tyrian came into the room screaming, "We have a breech! Your minion Torchwick is attacking the castle! Wasn't he supposed to be dead?!"

Cinder gave a dirty look and everyone fled the room to see Roman Torchwick blowing up the blood puddles that the Grimm came out of. He was cheering at all the dead Grimm as they faded away. Salem looked at him with the rest of the group and told Tyrian to take him out. Tyrian felt this was his chance to redeem himself so he took off toward Roman. He was about a couple feet away from Torchwick before he was stabbed in the back by Neo. He tried yelling out for Salem's help but she looked at him with disgust. They blew Tyrian up with a couple more of their bombs.

"Hey there, Salem! I thought I lost you when I was EATEN BY ONE OF YOUR GRIMM!" Roman shouted, "Don't worry, I survived."

"We can see that dear." A mysterious voice said. They seemed unimpressed that Torchwick was alive.

A bird flew over them without anyone's notice but Autumn did and she realized it was Qrow. She followed the bird, slipping past everyone as they watched a bunch of Grimm chase down Torchwick and Neo.

"Miss me Salty?" Qrow asked and Autumn smiled. "I had to make sure you were alive. Don't need to give Lilac a heart attack making her think you were dead."

"Good to know." Autumn laughed.

"I don't think my distraction is going to last much longer. Good luck over here." Qrow went to take off.

"If you came to wish me luck, I hope you realize your Semblance is misfortune." Autumn shook her head and Qrow was the one to laugh this time. He flew off after Roman and Neo. They all escaped as Autumn walked back to the group of crazy psycho killers. For now Autumn had to only survive the week.

* * *

"Sorry I left Sweetheart, I think you can understand that-" Qrow was slapped in the face by a very angry Lilac.

"No I get it, but could you have at least told me when I was awake! Also, who are these people with you?" Lilac turned to Neo and Roman.

Neo gave a cute curtsy as Roman gave a tug at his hat.

"Hey Uncle Qrow…" Yang came into the room and she called for Team RWBY and they ran into the room with weapons out.

"Slow down there!" Qrow yelled as he stood in between the two contrasting groups. "This guy just took Salem on head on so that I could see if Autumn was still alive. And the chick killed Tyrain. So I don't want to see you guys fighting because we are on the same side."

"But he-" Ruby went to argue but Roman cut her off.

"Yes we did a lot of wrong, but Salem tried to kill me and now I am retaliating. Can we fight after she's dead?" Roman looked tired and somewhat annoyed.

Everyone seemed skeptical but agreed as long as Qrow was watching over him to make sure he wasn't up to no good.

"Now that we have all come to an understanding, let's have diner!" Lilac announced and everyone agreed. "I'll make the tea."

At this pace, the war was practically playing in their hands and they were able to take a break, so long as Ironwood and Winter played their part. All they had to do was wait.


	7. The End

**Qrow: There is a lot of page breaks…**

 **Autumn: Well there is a lot going on in this chapter..**

 **Lilac: And its all important.**

 **Oscar: That's true. So anyone want to ditch this story and see a movie?**

 **Autumn: Sure! Sounds great!**

 **Lilac: Wait! Autumn! We need to finish writing this story!**

 **Autumn: People are probably upset that we quit updating and gave up on us anyway. I say we enjoy ourselves.**

 **Oscar: Lets watch more than one movie then.**

 **Qrow: I'm okay with that.**

 **Lilac: No! We will finish this story! And make more after!**

 **Autumn, Qrow, and Oscar: Bye Lilac!**

 **Lilac: I should probably go too… I don't want to be by myself.**

 ***Everyone leaves so they don't have to relive the war. Good Luck Everyone!***

* * *

It was time for Ironwood to go in front of the cameras. He had already made a speech but he was now having second thoughts. Trying to convince the entire world of what he was about to say just seemed like some crappy fantasy from a movie. But this wasn't a movie. It could be a story though.

Ironwood was about to walk on stage when he saw Glynda, Port, and Oobleck. Glynda smiled (for once) and he took his courage on stage. Time to save the world.

* * *

"Cinder," Autumn rubbed her eyes as she walked into the meeting room and she sat in the chair next to Cinder as she asked her, "I thought we had training, why are we getting thrown in here for some talk?"

Cinder seemed lease annoyed with Autumn than before but the question did seem to make her tense, "Salem is making this an urgent meeting. Something has come up that is changing our plans."

"Is it a good thing, or bad thing?" Autumn asked. "Because you make it sound like a bad thing so I'm not sure if we should all be nervous."

Cinder just gave a dirty look at nothing in particular. She was trying to answer that question for herself. Watts strolled into the room trying to conceal even his nervous concerns. Hazel was already in his corner with his eyes closed and a frown on his face; which is a look that seems to be imprinted on his face. Emerald and Mercury were in their corner, but no one ever actually pays attention to them.

Salem finally walked into the room and it was like seeing Satan getting stuck at a kids birthday party where everything is all sunshine and rainbows. Autumn wasn't about to waste her semblance on just reading minds. She could do more to manipulate them by just making them pass out. The only down side to Autumn's semblance is that she can only do one thing with a mind at a time. For instance she can read a mind but can't shut down the mind, and she cannot do much more after she has done one thing to one mind at a time.

"It's time to attack now!" Salem shouted.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Watts looked concerned, "M'lady, you want us to attack Haven?"

"No! We are attacking this whole planet." Salem announced. Everyone's mouth dropped and they looked around the room.

Hazel opened his eyes and asked, "Why would we do that?"

"Because Ozpin's pawns have already announced war." Salem growled.

Watts looked shocked, "What could those imbeciles even do to announce war?"

Salem gave him the look of death, "They have recruited the world. They have made public defenses to help defend each town. They had Ironwood make a public announcement to the world about the war that they claimed we started. The world knows now. Hunters and Huntresses of the world are now ready for war as we sat here trying to recruit the Spring Maiden! We have to attack now before they get the upper hand."

"I'm no where close with the Spring Maiden's training." Cinder said. "I can't connect with her powers at all, she's too out of control with them."

Autumn was a little nervous with that statement. She had been throwing off Cinder this whole time making her believe she was still Spring but it was becoming increasingly challenging. Salem looked at Autumn with complete disgust, "You better get your act together because we are about to go to war. Don't disappoint me."

"I will do anything but disappoint." Autumn nodded.

Salem accepted the answer, "You better not. Now I will have everyone listen as I lay out the plan of our attack on the world."

* * *

"Qrow! For the last time I am not thinking about that!" Oscar yelled. "Ozpin briefly mention it so I just never felt the need to question it. You wear what you want to wear to school for all I care."

Lilac was laughing too hard, "Please tell me someone has a picture of the skirt."

Tai chuckled and actually had to think back if they did but couldn't remember if they did.

"But the way you looked at me for the last hour says otherwise!" Qrow crossed his arms. "Tai told the joke a while ago and you are still looking at me funny. And I didn't chose to wear the skirt! They told me it was a kilt and that I had to wear it!"

Ruby reported back to the group that was currently making fun of Qrow, "The south wing is free from Grimm. So we need to make sure if this means what we think it does."

"I'm very sure it does." Qrow stated and everyone turned to him, "The Grimm are falling back because Salem is ready to fight us with full force. We are about to take her head on."

"The calm before the storm." Oscar stated, looking off into the distance to see if he could actually envision a fight between them and Salem. "It's going to be hard to beat her."

"We'll be fine!" Ruby smiled. "Besides, we have the world to help us now. All we had to tell them is that Salem controls the Grimm and has been terrorizing people for a long time. Also all the other people involved and whatnot. But you get my point."

"And it's not going to be like last time where Watts and Hazel beat us." Lilac said. "But we let them do that if you think about it."

"If they really think they could have beat all of us at one time, they have no clue what they're in for next." Yang said. "Ruby, let's go meet up with Blake and Sun. Weiss should almost be finished on her end. Well… that's if Neptune helped."

"If he could even keep up with her." Ruby joked.

"Team CFVY should be here any minute so Uncle Qrow, you know what you have to tell them." Yang went on.

Qrow rolled his eyes, "Of course. They are also going to help us get to Salem but I'm still not sure how really we are going to be."

Ruby shrugged, "We should be fine. I know I have underestimated Salem before but now she's going against the entire world. She planned on making the world turn on itself while she took over, which will not be the case now."

"Well ladies," Tai said, "Let's get ready for the main fight."

* * *

Salem stood with her line of Grimm, Cinder not far behind with her Fall maiden powers. There was supposed to be a trap involving Watts and Hazel but that's where Autumn already gave information to Qrow. Currently Qrow and Oscar were fighting Hazel and Team RWBY was fighting Watts. Luckily Salem didn't know that. Salem's plans were crippling by every passing second and she didn't have a clue. Autumn had destroyed her from the inside out.

* * *

Watts was seconds away from breaking Ruby's neck when Weiss came to her rescue. Within an instant Watts had a hole in his chest from Weiss's very panicked attack. He fell to his knees at looked at her screaming that Salem will get revenge before he completely passed out; dying on a battlefield that used to be filled with Grimm.

"Well that went over better than I thought." Ruby mumbled, leaning against Weiss for support.

"That's because team CFVY killed all the Grimm so we could take on Watts." Yang said breathlessly from the ground. "That gave Blake enough time to go with Sun to take down the White Fang."

"Don't forget that Jaune, Ren, and Nora went too…" Velvet mumbled.

Weiss smiled, "Yeah, I hope everyone is as successful as we are."

"Should not be a problem." Yang said, "We also have the world to back us."

Everyone smiled but their energy was not going passed that. Everyone was exhausted but Ruby stood up and headed for the battle taking place between Hazel, her uncle, and Oscar. She had to make sure he was okay this time. Last time didn't end well for Qrow when he went up against Tyrian. Weiss saw the look on her face face and knew where she was heading. Everyone was a team now. They were all in the fights,the war, together.

* * *

"Oscar!" Qrow yelled as Oscar was tossed into a concrete wall.

Hazel looked back at Qrow, "Is he Ozpin?"

Qrow grunted. It looked like Qrow was ready to tear Hazel a part bit by bit. "That might be the last question you'll ever ask."

Hazel's eyes blazed with fury. Qrow went forward to attack and Hazel dodged him and knocked the wind from underneath Qrow. Qrow still found a way to land back on his feet but he had his scythe out ready for the next hit. But Hazel still took him out.

Before Hazel could hit Qrow with his final blow, Oscar called out, "Hazel wait!"

In seconds Hazel froze and turned toward him. It wasn't because Oscar asked him to wait but deep down Hazel knew it was Ozpin who made the silly request, "Why should I wait? Tell me, Oz, why do you want me to stop? Salem's grip on the world won't let up; she has us all under her thumb. So tell me why I should stop."

Ozpin knew it was more of a request, "I know I didn't seem to stand my ground back then, back when she first pulled a threat to the world. I know I've made countless mistakes that led to the destruction that could happen to the world. But now I know for certain that isn't going to happen. I'm sorry, Hazel, for betraying you but I need you to know we can beat her. We already are. She's falling into a trap. So please, Hazel, help us beat her. Or we'll be forced to stop you as well."

Hazel' gaze went from Oscar to Qrow and he took two steps back, "Alright old man, but if you fail, you doomed the entire world."

Oscar nearly cried of relief, well it was more of Ozpin's relief, "Well, it's time to bring Salem down."

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby screamed as she came into the scene. She dashed forward with her speed and knocked Hazel to the ground.

Oscar called out to Ruby to calm her down, "Ruby! It's alright! He's not going to fight anymore!"

"But Uncle Qrow-"

"He's fine!" Oscar pushed himself off the wall, "Before he could totally wipe out Qrow he agreed to go to our side."

"Oh!" Ruby pushed herself away from Hazel. "Good to have you on our side."

"Thanks…" Hazel mumbled.

"Love to just stay here and chat all day but we have a witch to take down." Qrow said while Oscar helped pull him up. Everyone agreed.

* * *

"Blake, don't do this! We will never get our respect if you stop us now!" Adam yelled.

Blake shook away her tears. Sun was there to give her the extra push she needed in order for her to say what she needed to say next, "I used to believe you when you told me we could gain respect from fighting. From fear. But now I know you always lied. You used me in more ways than one and I'm done being your puppet. The fanus will gain the respect they earned just by helping Salem's terror end. No longer will we fight fire with fire; because the world only burns when you do that."

With her friends arresting many of the white fang, Blake looked at Adam with hope one last time, "You can end this you know? You could do one last thing to bring the peace you say you want. Prove me wrong. Show me you can be the better person. Because I don't believe you have it in you anymore…"

Adam was quiet. After all those times he claimed to love her, all those times he claimed he wanted peace, he was only a monster. Adam was facing Blake and looked down. With one swift movement his right hand went up to his mask and he took it off. Again he looked at Blake but this time his eyes looked defeated, "I already know when a battle is lost. Salem can't win this fight and neither can I. But keep in mind I will not quit until fanus get the respect they deserve."

"Neither will I." Blake whispered more to herself. Sun put handcuffs on Adam and he was pulled away. Blake saw her mother and father from the corner of her eyes. For once she felt like she actually made them proud. She ran over to them with happy determination.

* * *

Glynda looked over at Lilac, "Ironwood and I will go find Emerald and Mercury. We have news they fled from Cinder before she continued her attacks with Salem. You can go find your sister and help her fight."

Lilac smiled and waved them off, "Thank you guys for everything."

"Good luck!" Ironwood called as Lilac ran off.

Lilac already knew this moment would come. It was time for her to face Salem as the Spring Maiden.

* * *

"Kill them all!" Salem called to all of her Grimm. There was a broadcast going live of all the huntsmen and huntresses fighting all over the world. It was fairing obvious Salem didn't stand a chance now that all of her pawns have failed… All pawns but one.

Cinder stood unleashing her fall maiden powers upon the world; watching it burn. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Autumn walking towards her. But as she came closer she realized that it was Autumn. Cinder paused and looked at her, "Autumn, what did you do to your face?"

Autumn ran and hugged Lilac in bone crushing embrace. Cinder looked between them perplexed. Lilac stepped forward and looked Cinder dead in the eyes, "Hello, Cinder, my name is Lilac."

"I'm guessing you are related to Autumn, the Spring maiden who will help Salem destroy the world." Cinder said matter of factly. "It should be in your best interest to help us fight or we will take you down with us."

Lilac giggled, "Oh well it looks like you confused Autumn for me. Because I'm the Spring Maiden. But don't people do that all the time. Were twins if you couldn't tell."

Cinder stood there with her mouth agape and instantly Lilac unleaded her withheld powers. Now it was Fall vs. Spring. Earthbending vs. Firebending. Around them the power of the fight was wiping out the earth from below them. Autumn ran a distance away to avoid flame that would occasional be thrown her way. Cinder was not too happy to discover Autumn had been lying not only to Salem but her as well.

"You tricked me!" Cinder scream. "And now you all will pay the price!"

Autumn looked at Lilac and Lilac nodded for a hidden secret agreement. Autumn used her semblance and knocked Cinder out cold. Everything around them was destroyed but it made it easy for Ruby to find them. Uncle Qrow, Oscar and Hazel followed behind but did not have Ruby's speed. Instantly Autumn knew what to do next. She remembered something she had looked for in Salem's. How it was possible for Cinder to take the Fall Maiden's powers. Autumn went over to a passed out Cinder and pulled the maidens power from her, but this time allowed her to live. The power was held in a ball.

Qrow came up and turned toward her, "You can take it. You have earned it."

"No I haven't." Autumn whispered. "But there is someone who has."

Autumn turned to Ruby and pushed the power to her. Now Ruby not only had the Fall Maiden's power but her Silver Eyes as well. Cinder slowly started to wake up. Ruby stood before her with immense power and Cinder froze with horrifying shock.

"You can't do this!" Cinder yelled.

Ruby shook her head, "I could do whatever I want. But I'm not like you. You are not worth my time. Pyrrha didn't deserve to die because you wanted to feel powerful. Now you can sit in a prison and reflect on what you have done."

Ruby went to turn away but Cinder let her rage take over and went to strike Ruby. In the matter of seconds, Roman Torchwick came out of nowhere and stabbed her in the back with Neo's umbrella. Everyone stood there shocked but didn't complain.

Ruby turned to Roman, "Well, you still killed someone but at least you tried to do something nice. I guess that doesn't make you as much of a bad guy… I guess."

"Whatever, Red, that was fun." Roman laughed and turned to Neo, "I need to get one of these. Well, I don't think the umbrella will go good with my outfit but it does come in handy."

Neo smiled. By now everyone knew the Queen needed to be taken out. But this time, she had nothing.

* * *

Salem stood frozen at the top of a mountain. She could feel as all her pawns were taken down. Everyone gone felt like another stabbed wound, imbeciles, she thought. I took them in to become powerful and all they did was disappoint me. She glanced around to see all of her Grimm disappearing. The world was becoming fearless of her wrath. Grimm were weakening.

* * *

Lilac and Autumn looked at one another. The sisters have been through so much at this point but they knew they had to finish what had started.

"Are you guys ready?" Ruby asked. Autumn and Lilac nodded. "Okay, let's go."

They didn't have far to go but mentally preparing for a boss fight was something that needed to be done. Autumn was shaking with adrenaline, Lilac grabbed her arm to comfort her, and Ruby moved ahead. Everyone was with them. The final battle began.

Salem looked down from her mountain; she was surrounded by huntsmen and huntresses. She refused to back down now that she had nothing left to lose. Everyone came at her at once. Dust and Grimm ashes went everywhere. Salem's power knocked out many of the fighters and some actually died, but there was no time for mourning. Lilac and Autumn flanked Salem's right side, Team RWBY flanked the left. A surge of power knocked out both teams then Jaune, Ren, and Nora attacked from behind. Salem was ready for them. She wiped them out with a single blow. Qrow came from above , throwing Salem off balance. She was instantly up again, grabbing Qrow by the throat.

"A bird is useless without it's wings." Salem spoke. She broke both his arms without a second thought and tossed him off to the side. Oscar, who looked tired from fighting the Grimm, went forward to strike Salem.

Salem thrust forward a black and white lightning ball of energy that knocked him to the ground. She went to make a final blow on Oscar but Autumn jumped in the way. For a split second everyone stopped. There was no way Autumn survived that hit. Lilac looked at her sister and lost control. Her power was strong enough to knock Salem off balance. The Spring Maiden was awakened. Ruby joined in on the action using her Fall Maiden powers. With the little energy Salem had left, she used it to knock Lilac and Ruby to the ground.

Oscar was looking at Autumn and her sacrifice for him. She took a hit that could have killed him; his rage split. With Ozpin's cane he ran toward Salem as she was knelt on the ground.

"You won't kill me, just like Ozpin wouldn't." Salem spat.

"I'm not Ozpin, He's just inside my head, and connected to my aura." Oscar said standing with determination. "But even he agrees this time you will not be spared."

Salem's eyes widened in shock as Oscar lifted his Cane but her shock did not come from Oscar's movements. Glynda came into the scene and killed her. It was finally over.

Now Oscar was the one to be shocked, but he figured he would talk to her about Salem's death later, right now his focus went back to Autumn. Lilac and Qrow were already at her side. Lilac healed Qrow's broken arms and was now trying everything to make sure Autumn doesn't slip away.

Around them people were cheering. Hugs were shared, loved ones crying over those who were lost but also tears of joy that the lies and war are over.

Hazel and Ironwood had successfully gotten Raven's clan but it wasn't much as a fight as it had "Taken everyone by surprise". Now Raven was facing trial for her crimes… and child support.

It was time for peace throughout the land.

* * *

"Glynda…?" Oscar opened the door to Glynda's room with a creak. He slowly walked inside and saw her at her desk.

"What is it Oscar?" Glynda asked without looking up from a paper in her hand.

Oscar looked hesitant for a moment and then spoke, "I knew she was once your friend. Ozpin had showed me like he does with a lot of things. And you were supposed to go with Hazel to stop Raven. We all know it worked out even though you didn't go but… You knew I could have killed her in that moment, why didn't you let me? Now you have your friend's blood on your hands and I feel responsible."

Glynda looked up from her paper with a sigh. "You know, Ozpin once told me to let children play their part as children before they can't play the part anymore because it will soon be over. You are a child whether you like it or not. Yes, you maybe getting closer to being an adult but I don't want someone young like you to remember themselves as a murderer. Salem was no longer my friend when she walked out those doors. Even Oz knows that. So don't blame yourself for any of this, Oscar, or what I did would have been useless to us both."

Oscar took the response with a nod, "Yeah. At least it's over."

"By the way," Glynda turned to him, "How's your friend?"

* * *

It had been weeks since the final battle and Qrow finally convinced Lilac to get some rest. He promised her he would wake her up if he got any news on Autumn's condition. It seemed that anything Lilac tried with her healing semblance was not working as well as she had hoped with Autumn. Now Autumn was in one of Ironwood's pods to keep her stable.

Qrow walked down the hallway only to walk right into Oscar. "Hey kid, how's it going?"

Oscar was looking at the ground, "Not too bad. Once we get Beacon Academy running again, Glynda said I could start training to be a huntsmen. I don't really see the point due to the lack of so many Grimm but I could always be a detective too… No I will not do that Ozpin… that's just stupid…"

"You know, I might miss these one sided conversations with Ozpin. I didn't get to hear Ozpin talk to himself as much as you do." Qrow laughed.

Oscar frowned and pushed him, "Well I'm not about to say everything he says out loud for you to hear… Autumn could though."

"*cough* umm, that might be a touchy subject and I'm not sure what to do with it." Qrow looked at an annoyed Oscar.

"Yeah, its funny how you thought she was a traitor for a long time. And now she might die for sticking with us this whole time." Oscar grunted. He wasn't happy with everything going on in his mind at the moment.

"It's weird to think that happened so long ago. She better pull through. I'm not sure how much Lilac can ignore her health just to be with her sister anymore." Qrow spoke his thoughts out loud.

Oscar just gave him a sideways glance, "Well I'm going to visit her now if you want to join me."

Qrow followed him. Someone might as well be with Oscar. His aunt decided to let him be on his own and now Qrow feels responsible for him for some reason. It might be a friendship to last another lifetime.

* * *

"Jaune, What did you want to show me?" Ruby asked.

Jaune turned to her with a smile and opened a door, "Ruby! Meet my family!"

Jaune's sisters tackled her in a hug. Ruby was trying to escape them, "Oh boy. I thought one sister was hard enough but I'm trapped."

Everyone laughed. They may have lost Pyrrha but at least they have peace now.

* * *

"James?" Glynda asked. "You think this will actually work?"

"It's the best idea I can think of." Ironwood told her.

Oscar and Qrow waited to see if Ironwood's new program to help bring Autumn back in anyway. Lilac slowly came into the room, she received a text from Qrow to head over.

Qrow looked at the sisters, it was probably one of the best things that have happened to him since the fighting began. Two sisters to help end a war. One sister survives, and the other is a mystery. All they can do now is what they have been doing since they met each other; hope.

* * *

 **Lilac: I hope you guys liked our story!**

 **Oscar: It wasn't the best story I heard but still wasn't the worst.**

 **Qrow: Don't start, we don't need your thought on the story. We need the readers.**

 **Oscar: Whatever gramps.**

 **Qrow: Hey! I'm not that old!**

 **Oscar: *laughs* Sure. Keep believing that.**

 **Lilac: Can you two stop fighting? We have enough in Qrow's class of you making fun of Qrow, Oscar.**

 **Oscar: It's not my fault he has a list of funny misfortunes.**

 **Qrow: *sighs***

 **Lilac: Anyways… thanks for reading! Let us know what you think!**


End file.
